Monster Musume: Daily Dreams about Monster Girls
by Clockwerk20x0
Summary: On a night of the full moon, Kimihito just wanted to go to sleep. But all that time spent with beautiful, exotic monster girl homestays has left him with so much suppressed arousal, that he starts having very sexy wet dreams about all the first monster girls that have come under his care. Let's take a look, shall we?
1. Chapter 1 - Coiling Passion

**Monster Musume: Daily Dreams about Monster Girls - Episode 1: Coiling Passion**

 **A Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou Fanfiction**

 **WARNING: contains adult content and strong language**

 _FULL DISCLOSURE: The following story chapter was co-written by a very talented writer by the name of **clonroise** , who currently works as a freelance writer through Fiverr. If you enjoyed this chapter, then please consider supporting __clonroise_ _yourself in the future!_

It was 3am. The iridescent moonlight shone through the half-drawn curtains as Kimihito Kurusu slept among the rumpled bedsheets of his double bed, drool hanging from his mouth in questionable volumes. The bedroom was large and uncluttered, tucked away towards the back of the house. He thankfully still retained his rights to an unshared bedroom, even with a plethora of monster girls living under the same roof. This was where he could regain control of himself after a long gruelling day of restraint, as even with the occasional night time mishap he had yet to fully satisfy his hidden desires.

Although under the cover of unconsciousness, his dazed face looked surprisingly animated, his expression one of confusion and overwhelming pleasure. He lay on his back, his body twitching slightly and his previously flaccid genitals slowly hardening as the bedcovers raised with its quickly increasing altitude. It was a night of the full moon, a night every month which only seemed to fuel his never-ending desire for the monster girls under his care. The most possessive of these was Miia the lamia, and this passion for him only seemed to grow on nights like this.

Unfortunately for him, his restraint also waned on these nights. it was on these nights she displayed her true seductive prowess. As he had previously done on many occasions, he dreamed of her.

Dreaming of her long straight hair, her bright eyes as they stared at him with intensity, her soft, newly shed snakeskin. She stood there, at the foot of his bed, a strange glint in her eyes and a mischievous smirk on her face that told Kimihito that there was no way he would be able to resist her advances. That this time things would be different, that they would not be interrupted.

'W-Where is everyone?' Kimihito managed to stutter, already becoming aroused but trying to quell his needs. If only someone would come and disrupt them, would cause him to come back to his senses. He hadn't decided who he was going to marry yet, doing something instinctively like this with Miia would be unfair regarding the advances of the other girls.

'They're all asleep, darling. I waited up all night for you, to show you how much I love you.'

His eyes widened. He had just wanted to go to sleep, to have an uneventful night's rest - yet now he was faced with this. Whatever she was planning to do, he had a bad feeling about it. It was those golden eyes of hers, they put him on edge. His heart beaded erratically as she sidled closer to him, now directly in front of the bed. He scooched to the top of it, hoping that the distance between them would help to clear his frazzled mind.

She took out her mobile phone and giggled sexily, the blood consequently rushing to Kimihito's lower regions at the sound. She looked at the device for a few seconds, tapped the screen a few times. Suddenly, the room was filled with the muffled sound of Arabian music, not loud enough to wake the other monster girls, but loud enough for its intended purpose.

Then came the sweet torture. The lamia proceeded to tease Kimihito with her body, first rolling her hips in suggestive motions. Kimihito gulped.

She swayed her body suggestively in time to the music, her slim waist following the beat, her breasts jiggling slightly as she sensually moved. Her eyes locked with his, her forearms gracefully sliding through the air in perfect rhythm, tracing a curve with her hands, clicking her fingers in Arabian-dance style motions. As she outstretched her limbs, she shook her ass sexily. There was nothing that could calm her tempestuous gale. Her tail explored her arena as she slithered across with poise.

As she continued her impromptu belly dancing, Kimihito sat there transfixed, unable to voice a plea to stop or to go further. Her denim skirt fluttered with every movement, riding upwards with each pose. Riding upwards, he managed to catch a glimpse of her simple white lace panties. She was teasing him to insane levels, his cock already rock hard and his breath hitching in his throat every time her skirt shimmied and swayed. She electrified the air with sexual tension with every bob of her head, every jiggle of her breasts, with every gyration of her hips. _**  
**_

'Um Miia, shouldn't you go back to bed?' he questioned nervously as the fitting music grew louder and the moves Miia was making became more and more erotic.

'But I haven't even started the show yet, darling. If I'm going to be your wife, I need to be able to excite you as a man. Ive been practicing.'

'Ahh, I don't think you really needed to practice.'

He looked at her. Of course, she didn't need to rehearse something like this. Her full breasts, slim waist, wide hips, all were moving seductively. Her natural snake instincts allowed her to shake her body alluringly in front of him with ease.

He wondered many times why someone like her would want someone like him as much as she seemed to. Of course, she would naturally retell the story of how he had accepted her when nobody else would. That everyone had stared at her before then because she was a lamia. But in fairness a lot of the time it was just guys staring at her breasts. No wonder Kimihito had punched so many guys since meeting her.

'Darling, no other girl can have you. You were mine first, I'm going to be your wife.'

Saying this, she tightened the knot in the front of her cream blouse, amplifying her cleavage. She then slid her hands seductively down her trim physique, clasping her belt buckle and pausing to look up at her audience. She looked so guiltily innocent, her heart shaped face giving off a questioning look as she peered up at Kimihito through her long-curled eyelashes.

He was rendered speechless, unable to stop her. He briefly remembered that this was a dream, but he thought it felt too real, too good to be true. The full moon bathed her pale skin in an ethereal glow, a painting of moonlight on her cream skin like a serpentine goddess. She unbuckled her belt and chuckled slightly at his expression, turning to slide away from the bed, swaying her hips and allowing her miniskirt to flounce upwards again as she did so.

He saw her shoulders raise and fall, as if she was taking a deep breath. He watched her skirt fall to the floor in a dishevelled heap. Scales meeting bare skin, her pert ass cheeks were on full display. The temperature in the room seemed to immediately rise a few degrees, Kimihito thought he felt sweat gathering on his forehead. He had felt that soft skin before, he wanted to stroke it, to feel her bare skin against his.

She swayed softly in time to the music, still facing away from him beside the large oak door on the opposite side of the room. She ran her hands all over her body, down her waist and hips and making their way down to her perky ass. She stroked it gently, before slapping it roughly, leaving a red mark on her left as cheek.

 _What, is this a striptease?_

He began to panic, seeing the girls on a regular everyday basis was difficult enough to cope with as it was, but he had never prepared himself for a situation like this. He knew that if she went much further, he would not be able to control himself.

She turned aroud slowly, letting him see her flushed face. She was reaching for the front of her shirt, slowly undoing to knot between her breasts that concealed them. She stopped for a moment to stroke her breasts from over her shirt, grinning at Kimihito as she did so. He nearly groaned in arousal as his dick stood to attention. A mere glance from her now was enough to make it twitch.

She undid the shirt knot, letting it hang loose around her shoulders, revealing more of her chest, but not enough to see the entirely of her matching white lacy bra. She flintily feigned embarrassment, closing her shirt as if the tie had released by mistake, before giggling and taking it off completely.

 _Oh God._

She stood there in her underwear, slowly creeping closer to where Kimihito was sitting, leaning forward it its base and placing her hands at the edge of the bed. Her hair fell loosely around her face, the vision of her toned midriff obscured by the sheer enormity of her breasts. Part of him was irritated by this obstacle, he loved Miia's waist and hips - Although in fairness, her breasts gave him a nosebleed far more often than had care to admit. He was hot with desire, clutching his bedsheets to stop himself from grabbing her and pulling her up onto the bed and underneath him.

She was drawing this out to torture him into doing so. She ran her hands over her breasts and down her smooth crimson scales, slowly bringing them back up and around to her back to unclasp her bra, letting it fall on top of the bed. Her chest heaved as it was released from her underwear, her nipples already hard. She was left in only her panties, her hands travelling at a snail's pace down towards her sweet spot. She played with the elastic top of her panties, rubbing herself over the wet material.

she then removed the last of her clothing, tearing the panties off her and discarding them on the carpeted floor. Kimihito's gaze went down and down. He couldn't look away and this new part of her, the part of her had only touched once before, but never seen.

Miia's face suddenly went red. 'D-don't look.' she exclaimed, bringing her hands up to her face and squealing in a mix of embarrassment at excitement.

'I can't help it. Besides, shouldn't you be proud of how you look? I want to make my wife happy in her own skin, whether that be human or snake.'

Her eyes widened, tears brimming in them, threatening to spill over in response.

'Ah don't cry, I didn't mean-'

'No, I just loved you so much, darling'. She grinned a heavenly smile that caused butterflies to form in his stomach and his cheeks to flush involuntarily. He wanted this girl so badly.

She then slithered up to him.

 _Oh God, I must be dreaming._

 _Wait, I must be dreaming?_

 _I'm dreaming!_

 _That's right, this isn't real. That means I can do what I want to do. That means Ms. Smith won't find out, and nobody will get deported._

 _Whatever my actions may be, they'll have no consequences. I can do whatever I want. I don't have to hold back._

Almost like a reflex, he looked up to stare unflinchingly at the lamia's naked body. She was mesmerizing, her eyes shining like pools of liquid gold, her lips pouty and kissable, her hair like a waterfall in the sunset. Her body was athletically toned, yet still looked soft somehow. Only she could arouse him like this without even touching him.

They both sat on the bed now, inching towards each other in tentative shuffles. Kimihito made the first move, grabbing Miia by the shoulders and pushing her back onto the bed. He straddled her, her eyes widening in surprise as she realised what was finally happening.

His hand roamed her voluptuous curves and leaned downwards, capturing Miia's rosy pink lips in a passionate kiss. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he did so, before she quickly responded and kissed him back with equal passion, moaning a little into the kiss. She opened her mouth in invitation and he snaked his tongue into her mouth. Miia's forked tongue touched his lightly, causing a shiver to run down his spine in pleasure. Their tongues battled for dominance, Miia's stronger and more forceful tongue winning the battle.

Miia was now in her element, her body hot and her love for Kimihito Kurusu was overflowing. She desperately reached for his shirt, tugging at it and undoing the buttons until she could see his bare chest. She lightly traced his faint abs with a finger, then did the same with her tongue as she broke away from their make out session momentarily to catch her breath. He grabbed her chin and pushed it upwards, his mouth going to her neck. He began to such the nape of her neck just below the collarbone, Miia gasping in delight and continuously moaning as he bruised her.

He reached for the end of her tail, holding it as he had done a few months previously in a bid to escape her vice like grip. She groaned and arched her back and he began to pump up and down her tip while continuing to ravage her neck. She was rendered immobile from the immense feeling that was building in her stomach, only voicing incoherent moans and gasps as he continued to have his way with her.

She was splayed across the bed, her hair flowed behind her, her face pink, her mouth open and a dazed, sexy expression on her face. Kimihito moved down from her neck to her collarbone to her shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses as he made his way down to her chest.

He brought his unoccupied hand up to her left breast and massaged it roughly, flicking her nipple and cupping her breast in his palm. She mewled in delight, still gasping at a quickened pace, but her breathing seemed to stop momentarily as he brought his face downwards and brought her nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked her, her quiet moans gaining volume until they resembled squeals.

'Oh darling, I'm going to…. I'm going to- '

Kimihito pulled back and stopped moving his hands, first his expression was one of shock but this slowly transferred into a devilish smirk.

 _This is my fantasy._

'Not yet, Miia. I want to be inside you when that happens.'

Her mouth hung agape as she realised that he wanted all of her, that she was going to achieve what she had longed for at last. That she was going to be completely his.

'Hurry darling, I want you now – please.' she begged as he resumed his assault on her chest, her tail wrapping around his arms and holding them above his head. She turned until he was below her on the bed, her hands to each side of his face, her head and chest level with his. She grappled at his belt, pulling his trousers down along with his boxers. They were now both completely naked, she smiled enigmatically as she gazed at his erect shaft that was already soaked with precum.

She ran her hand along his member, gripping it and causing him to buck his hips in strained anticipation. She continued to stroke him before slowly running her long tongue up his shaft. He jerked his hips upwards, wanting his cock to be completely surrounded by her mouth, but she teased him, flicking his tip and giggling at his groans.

She finally bent down, taking his cock into her mouth and sucking on it lightly, paying special attention to the tip. She took the entirety of it down into her throat, moving her head up and down tantalisingly and slowly. Kimihito thrust his hips in an attempt to quicken her pace, arms still restrained by Miia's tail above his head. He groaned loudly, not caring at this point if the other girls woke up because of the noise.

'Fuck, Miia' he moaned as she continued to lick his tip 'Fuck I'm going to-'

She suddenly stopped, looking up at him after a few moments, saliva dripping down her chin.

'Not yet darling, I want you to be inside of me.'

She loosened her grip on his arms as if knowing his next move. A sly grin crept on her lips as she saw Kimihito's expression change from one of pleasure to one of dominance. He got on top of her and brought his hands down along her hips, making their way to her backside. He gripped her ass cheeks hard with his hands. She shrieked with both pain and pleasure but this was muffled as Kimihito began to kiss her deeply, her arms quickly wrapping around his back, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

He brought his dick up to meet her core and ran it up and down her folds, right where snakeskin meets human flesh. He marvelled at the sight of her, the one part of Miia's body that he had never seen, the one part that was reserved for a night like this. He used one of his fingers to find her clit, seeing her eyes bulge in surprise as he stroked the nub, using his thumb to rub it in circular motions. She was already soaking wet; his hands were covered in her lube within seconds.

'Wait Kimihito, you remember I'm a virgin, right?' she said pointedly, with a worried glance downwards, already anticipating the pain she had to experience during her first time with the man she loved.

'Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as I can.'

She smiled angelically as he continued to stroke her, and he then slowly entered a finger inside of her. She grabbed his arm and dug her nails into his skin, pushing his finger deeper inside her. He began to pump his finger in and out of her and slipped another finger in, causing her opening to stretch She gasped in pain as she adjusted to the unfamiliar feeling. A little blood trickled from her vagina as her hymen began to tear, staining the bedsheets and mixing with her lube juices. He couldn't help it, he ducked his head downward and licked at the mixture emitting from her opening. It tasted sweet, yet slightly metallic. He licked her clit and slipped his tongue into her entrance, she screamed in ecstasy as he pumped his tongue in and out of her, causing her to shiver as she drew close to climax. She was ready.

She grabbed his cock and levelled it at her entrance, teasing him slightly by rubbing it along her folds in a build-up.

'Kimihito, please, fuck me now.' She moaned. That was all the invitation he needed.

He slowly plunged inside of her, filling her up. She inhaled in pain as blood began to stain the duvet. He paused for a moment, allowing her to get used to the sensation of his dick inside her, then slowly began to thrust into her with smooth, gentle strokes.

They both groaned as she brought her hips up to meet his, quickening their speed as she wanted him more, needed him more. He pulled on her hair as he thrust into her at a faster rate, pounding into her as she wrapped her tail around his toned legs, only causing him to be further aroused.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed deeper and deeper into her, spurred on by Miia's incessant screams.

'O-Oh darling, fuck me, fuck me harder!'

Sweat poured down his abdomen and mixed with their precum, he continued penetrating her as she moaned 'darling' over and over, and even said his real name as she fell even further into blind delirium. He could feel her walls pulsating quicker, and he was ready for her. He felt her body shake violently, as he grabbed her face and devoured her lips as she was about to come. Before she climaxed, he broke off from the kiss.

'Say my name, Miia. Say it!'

'Darling. Oh - Ah Kimihito, I – I'm coming- '

She was reaching her peak, her hot breath on his face as she panted and looked into his eyes. She then squeezed her eyes shut and she finally reached her limit, her body convulsing as Kimihito held her, her muscles contracting around his length and sending him over the edge almost directly after. His seed poured into her core, warming her insides and making her scream his name again, their bodies shivering as they became weak in the aftermath. He pulled out of her reluctantly and then collapsed on top of her, their chests heaving a they struggled to catch their breath. Their naked skin pressed against each other, their sweat mingling, their eyes shut.

He stroked her hair softly, lovingly, as she looked up at him after a few moments. Her eyes were glistening. Kiminito panicked, thinking he had hurt her.

'Oh god, Miia I'm sorry- '

'No, I'm so happy, darling. I love you.'

He smiled softly at the weeping girl beside him who had just given him the most passionate night he had ever dreamed of. 'I love you, Miia.'

She continued to cry as he kissed her softly, their hands in each other's hair, continuing to kiss all night until morning.

Kimihito woke up, drowsy from a long night's sleep. He looked over at his alarm clock and realised he had overslept, he shifted slightly in his bed and noticed a dampness in his trousers. Lifting the bedcovers, he saw that his clothes and bedsheets were soaking wet with his cum. The memories of his dream came flooding back to him as he realised he had dreamed about the lamia again. How he was going to face her this morning without being aroused, he had no idea. He had to try to keep his cool though, the agent Ms. Smith would probably have something to say about it and hound him about the interspecies exchange act laws all over again, probably.

'Darling, are you awake?' A voice called up the hallway as he slowly got out of his drenched bed. He ran to lock the door as he threw his cum-stained clothes in the wash-basket.

These wet dreams were filled with coiling passion, and a teenage guy like himself couldn't handle that happiness in reality just yet.

 _ **THE END**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Flustered Feathers

**Monster Musume: Daily Dreams about Monster Girls - Episode 2: Flustered Feathers**

 **A Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou Fanfiction**

 **WARNING: contains adult content and strong language**

 _FULL DISCLOSURE: The chapters of this story were all co-written by a very talented writer by the name of **clonroise** , who currently works as a freelance writer through Fiverr, and has written fanfiction for various other anime series. If you enjoyed this chapter, then please consider supporting clonroise yourself in the future._

Kimihito Kurusu was meant to live an ordinary life, as an ordinary person with an ordinary job. He was an average teenage boy, with average adolescent desires. It just so happened that fate decided to intervene on multiple occasions, but none more surprising than the day he met a certain bird-like monster girl.

All those coincidental events had happened in a flash that day, one moment he was trying to keep a lamia under control in the busy city streets, the next he was in a water fountain with a naked harpy. Miia hadn't been impressed obviously, but, there was nothing he could have done differently in that situation. Just remembering that day exhausted him. He lay in his bed, newly changed sheets enveloped him as he smuggled into the warm silken covers.

They say the last thing you think about before you go to sleep is what you dream about at night. Remembering this, Kimihito thought that it was probably not a clever idea to think about the monster girls again right before bed, especially after what had happened the previous night. He didn't want to have to change his bed sheets two nights in a row. However, as he began to drift a clear thought enveloped not only his mind, but the entirety of his senses. How his life had been somewhat strange after he had become a host for the first time, and how utterly insane it became after the arrival of Papi the harpy. He never knew what to expect from that naïve, childlike girl.

His eyes drooped momentarily as he succumbed to the curtains of drowsiness, and after a few moments they enveloped him completely. The last thing he thought off before drifting into unconsciousness was the feeling of her soft feathers brushing his skin and a warm cheeky grin lighting up her small face.

All was still in the room for about an hour, seemingly an uneventful night of rest for Kimihito Kurusu, but the tranquillity of undisturbed slumber didn't last for long. The rustling began to start under the illuminated skies of a waning gibbous moon, the newly ironed duvet being pushed downwards off Kimihito's feverish body. His REM sleep tonight featured the second non-human who had been placed in his care, and the harpy was surprisingly bolder than he had ever seen her.

With most traces of her naivety gone, Papi sat atop of his bed, her taloned legs spread out teasingly on top of the bedcovers. For some reason, he was standing by the door as if he had just entered to find her there, his mouth open in shock and obvious arousal.

Her hazel eyes sparked with a hint of determination and perceived naughtiness, her wings keeping her body somewhat upright as they supported her weight atop the bed in a slouched sitting position. She cocked her head to the side, her short teal hair dusting her shoulders lightly, her single upright strand of hair swaying as she did so. She was wearing a skimpy black nightie-dress, exposing the entire length of her talons and a hint of her human skin around the top of her slim thighs. Her simple attire was semi-transparent and trimmed with a fine white lace, already causing Kimihito's pent up hormones to be released in a second's notice.

She leaned back, her head lolling upwards as though to look at the ceiling, her feet clutching the duvet. The arched her back sexily, pushing her small bust forward and making her butt look somehow even more enticing. Kimihito couldn't help enjoying it. Her body motions were oddly alluring for someone she petite and childlike. The music was slow, delving into Pink elephants on Parade, reminiscent of childhood but somehow sensual. Slower, the trumpets wailed behind the scene before him, urging him to move forward, urging him to walk steadily towards her and throw all sense of responsibility out the window.

Papi teased him by gasping softly, her chest moving up and down as though the mere thought of him seeing her in this position was turning her on. Kimihito's restraint fled with that one sound. He tentatively scuttled over to the bed and looked at her from a closer angle. Papi was waiting for this, she grabbed his shirt with one of her claws and pulled him down on top of her, his body nearly crushing her with his weight. She used hr powerful legs to take control, rolling them on the bed until he was lying face up. She was on top of him, a proud look on her face, her wings spread-eagle behind her as if celebrating this accomplishment.

'I thought you looked a bit weird this morning, so Papi wanted to cheer you up. I know master likes my butt, so maybe you'll like this!' she exclaimed excitedly, before turning her back to him suddenly and leaning forward. He got a brief glimpse of her baby-blue cotton panties before her short dress repositioned itself to cover her modesty.

She straddled him, as though about to sit innocently on his lap, but the harpy's mind was anything but guiltless. She pushed into his hardness, teasing him from over his clothes, grinding into him. Her body was surprisingly muscular, athletic and toned down there, and that only made this sweet torture more difficult to bear. Her peachy bum worked against him relentlessly, he could feel the suppleness of her soft skin through the thin fabric of her clothing.

'Oh God, Papi' he moaned softly, reaching for her waist without thought, wanting to push her even harder into him.

How could someone so petite move her body this way? How could her negative space make him feel so hot and bothered? Part of him felt ashamed at having a wet dream for the second night in a row, especially after how awkward he had felt around the monster girls the next morning in his cum-stained aftermath – but right now he felt too delirious to change his transfixed state and Papi's ravenous desire to please him.

The trumpets had ceased their orchestral backing track at this point, only to be replaced by fitting burlesque melodies.

He gripped her body more tightly, digging his fingers into her waist as his dick got even harder in anticipation. Everyone already know he had a leg fetish, and for some reason tonight he found those sharp menacing claws domineering and irresistible. More than that, her peachy ass seemed to fit perfectly between his thighs as it grinded against him.

'Papi, do you think you could take that nightie off with those wings of yours?' He gasped involuntarily. If she was going to fight dirty like this, he may as well say what was on his mind. This was on his and, nothing else could share his headspace in this moment. Only this and the sound of Papi staggered breathing, the rhythm of her body against his, the chafing of his clothing against his boxers. It felt like he was in heat or something

'Oh, so Boss wants to use his thingy with Papi?'

Kimihito couldn't even speak, he simply nodded to the harpy wordlessly in a daze. His face was flushed with pleasure and need and possibly also from a lack of oxygen. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. Papi abruptly ceased her sexual assault against him. She removed her body from their hot tangle of limbs and took a few steps backwards towards the doorway. Kimihito's stomach dropped.

 _I haven't scared her, have I?_

 _She probably doesn't even know how this kind of thing even works, all harpies are female._

 _Oh god, she's going to feel traumatised, and even worse - she might tell Miia._

The thought sent shivers down his spine. He had let himself go to his instincts too quickly, and although Papi was a fully-grown adult despite how she may have an appeared, her expertise regarding things like this was likely to be extremely minimal just as hers looks would suggest.

As she was frantically deliberating how to distract himself from this awkward situation, Papi's expression started to change from one f bewilderment to one of mischief.

'Papi knows what kind of thing makes master's nose bleed and makes him feel good. Centorea says it's called being a pervert?'

His mouth hung open in shock 'Nonononononono I'm not a pervert! I'm just -Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what are you doing?!'

Papi was using the tip of her wings to tug at the hem of her dress and push it upwards inch by inch. She pushed her slim hip outwards so it protruded to the left, twisting her body in such a way that made her look curvier than her natural body proportions would allow. She was a feast for the eyes, the distance between only seemed the desire to have her back up against his body. She looked up and directly into his eyes, her gaze piercing and staring him down as she continued with this newly found domineering facet of her persona. She flipped her short hair to the side and giggled quietly, obviously enjoying the dumbstruck look on his face.

'You look so silly master'

 _That's not my fault!_

She had clearly begun to grow tired of teasing Kimihito with her hem-pulling still only revealing her thighs, and so she pushed it up to her toned midriff while exposing her entire bottom half. Kimihito gulped.

'I hope my husband likes Papi's ass' she said absentmindedly, following his gaze and looking down to view her panties along with him for a few moments. She stayed like that for several seconds, as though the pair of them were frozen – and then realization registered on her face.

'Ohhhhh, so Boss wants to put his dick in Papi's ass?'

The way Papi said these dirty things so nonchalantly made Kimihito want to cum right there and then. He was practically in agony at this stage. He couldn't peel his eyes away from her petite frame, her skin looked so delicate, her flesh so supple, her body toned from all the flying she did. She slowly pushed the dress up further, revealing the bottom of her small red bralette. His eyes widened. He had never imagined Papi would wear something so lucrative, provocative, or be as sexy as she looked right now.

'Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you- '

'This is what a husband and wife does, so we should do it too. I want Kimihito to be inside Papi!'

 _Jesus. There's no way I can say no to her, not when she looks at me like that. Looks like I have a bit of a loli fetish after all._

She lifted her wings up above her head and attempted to fully take off the dress she was wearing. However, half way off, the silky fabric caught on her feathers, and the harpy was left in a range of wings and launderette. She squirmed for a few moments before slumping slightly, admitting defeat.

'Ummmm, do you need help?'

'Yes, could you help Papi take off her clothes?' she muttered sheepishly as she struggled to release her wings.

He nodded slightly before realising Papi's line of vision was obscured by the clothes covering her face, and then affirmed his aid verbally. He crawled across the bed, rising to his knees as he reached her, taking the lacy hem into his hands and tugging on it gently. He managed to work his way around her soft limbs, pulling the clothing up over her small head, once again able to see her petite and symmetrical features.

Papi suddenly lept up, pushing Kimihito from his knees into a lying position as she once again sat across his stomach, her feet to either side of his face, her rear pressing into his abdomen. All he could see was he small panties, all he could feel was the subtle rubbing of her body against his. She let a small moan escape her as she moved her ass against his upper body, allowing her panties to chafe against her folds.

Her body was too strong for him, all he could do was lie in weight of his next move. He was entrapped by her vision, by her sounds, and more literally by her legs at either side of his head. He desperately wanted to grab a hold of her and make him his, to claim an ownership of her that went beyond monster and host, that went beyond boss and the harpy Papi. It was like they were both encased in a hot oblivion, like two demons ravishing each other in agonizing heat. He was on her leash for once, he felt like he was in the presence of someone with much more expertise than she let on to others.

She leaned upwards and looked down at him in her seating position, pouting slightly as she looked down at her small chest. He noticed that her bra had clasps at the back, and he wondered when she had purchased it. He knew Papi don't normally didn't wear bras for both comfort and ease, seeing as she didn't particularly need them for one, and they were also a bother for her to unclasp due to her lack of disposable thumbs.

'could you take the underwear off for Papi, boss?' she pleaded adoringly, her lower lip jutting out, her eyes giving him the puppy dog look. He was a goner and she knew it. She grinned slightly as he failed to release his arms from under her, so she moved back onto his groin to release him limbs and began rubbing him with her ass down there. He desperately reached around her slim waist to her back and undid the clasps, fumbling as he did so from urgency.

It fell from her body in one swift motion and landed on top of Kimihito's chest, he brushed it aside, it was merely in the way of what he wanted now. He groaned as Papi began to push harder on his hard dick, their clothing adding friction and making it almost unbearable. He took in her image, her half naked body illuminated in light and shadows, her sky-blue hair standing out against her almost translucent skin. Her dusty-brown legs contrasting against the pinkness of her cheeks. She was truly adorable, yet at the same time truly irresistible. She contained the naivety of a young girl, and yet the same lustful actions go the fully-grown woman that she was. But she was waiting for him to make the next move, to prove that this was what he wanted.

He used all the strength he could muster and added shock value to push Papi roughly off him and onto the floor. She landed in a soft heap, her butt banging comically as it hit the thick carpet.

'Does Kimihito not like it?' she said, a confused expression on her face, a trace of hurt or despair flashing in her eyes. She looked so innocent in that moment, so utterly harmless, that Kimihito's heart seemed to swell with something had never even felt before. He wanted her, bad.

'Get on your knees' he ordered, rasping with anticipation as the harpy slowly inched her way forward towards his torso she knelt right next to his bulge, her head only separated from his cock by a few centimetres.

'I helped you strip, now you have to help me' he instructed, giving her a pointed look. She seemed to understand what he me t by this, as she hesitated or moment looking at her wings and at the belt Kimihito's was wearing in despair, until a look of realisation dawned on her face. She tied around and leaned forward into a doggie style position and pushed one leg back. It caught Kimihito's belt and tore right through it along with his clothing, ripping the fabric from his hips and down the inside of his thigh.

 _Oh God._

The remnants of his clothing fluttered in tatters to the floor, and Papi grinned devilishly. She then moved her gaze to Kimihito's throbbing dick, and gingerly touched it with the tip of her wing. The ticklish sensation made it pulsate in longing, but she continued to tease it for several moments in experimentation.

'Papi, God, please suck it or I'm going to die.'

'You mean Papi should pretend it's a popsicle?'

'Yes Papi, so taste it.'

She looked excited and gingerly stuck out her tongue, touching the tip of Kimihito's member. He moaned loudly, he was so pent up he felt like he could explode at any moment. He never imagined doing something like this with Papi could be so unbelievably hot. The harpy then began to lick up and down the length of Kimihito's shaft with her small pink tongue, her saliva moistening it and mixing with his precum. His gasps turned into steady moans as she continued this technique upon him, and grew louder as she finally took him into her mouth completely.

For someone with no knowledge on how to pleasure a man, she sure as hell was doing an excellent job. He looked down at her momentarily, his eyes had been squeezed shut for the pleasure until he could bear to open them. Her head bobbed up and down as she worked on him, her hazel eyes looking up at him with a quizzical yet alluring gaze locked on his face. Her wings were folded in behind her, her underwear clearly damp.

As he was getting close, he gripped her head and started to force her to take more of her into her small mouth. She surprisingly fit most of him in as she deep throated him, her hot mouth wrapped around him nearly sending him over the edge. He pulled back just before he felt like he was going to cum. It wouldn't be fair on her if he did that so soon. He could area see her squirming in unintentional lust.

'Hold on a second Papi, I can't have all the fun.' He smirked softly, causing papas face to flush scarlet as she pulled away from his shaft.

He proceeded to pick the small girl up and rip her cotton panties from her body, the pile of torn clothes on the floor ever-increasing. He pushed her up against the wall her long legs wrapping around his waist and interlocking him in place as her back pressed against the brickwork. He caught her mouth roughly with his lips, Papi making a muffled noise in surprise as his hands began to roam the harpy's body, from her neck to her shoulders, from her small hips down to catch her ass to stop her from falling as he hoisted her warmth up against his abdomen.

They both moaned deeply into the kiss, Kimihito's taking the lead now and forcing Papi's mouth open with his tongue. Their tongues danced lightly with each other as the girls' wings wrapped around Kimihito's head and neck.

Kimihito's bulge began to work its way along her butt, his hands made his way to her a-cup breasts. Her skin was soft, her nipples small and sensitive. His hands could massage her entire chest at once easily, her small mounds fit perfectly into his palms. He flicked her nipples with his thumb and fingers as they continued to make out, his hips beginning to move as his dick lodged itself between her ass cheeks.

'Papi, I need to have all of you, now' Kimihito moaned into their kiss, his lips moving to her neck and giving her a trail of hickeys along her collarbone. She squealed in happiness at this strange yet pleasant sensation.

'Papi trusts that boss will make both of us feel good.' she beamed as he pushed her wings back against the wall as he prepared to enter her. In one swift thrust of his hips, he was inside her. She yelped in pain as he moved into her, but as she had already given birth even as a virgin, her hymen was already stretched enough for her to adjust quickly. He pushed her up further against the wall and griped her as tightly as he allowed her tight walls around him to send him into a frenzy. He humped her mercilessly, her groans growing into shouts, calling his name over and over as she gasped for air. He was spurred on by her moans, spurred on by the fact that either this was a dream or that at least Papi wouldn't remember this and spill it to the other girls if they asked why she was screaming in the middle of the night.

She was so incredibly tight, it felt as though he was going to rip her in two if he kept going at this rate, but she was screaming for more, to fuck her harder and deeper. He listened to her and his seed was ready to spill into her. He heard her breathing and heart rate go up, saw her chest inhale ad exhale lungsful of air as she was close to climax. She finally squeezed her eyes shut and tears fell from her eyes as she began to orgasm. She began to shudder violently as she fell over the edge into ecstasy, her muscles contracting around Kimihito's dick as he thrust his member into her feverishly. He then followed suit, his seed spilling into her, warming her insides and making her climax once again.

They slid down the wall together in exhaustion, wrapped around each other in a muddled, sticky slump. Kimihito's eyes were still closed, his head resting on her shoulder, her talons clutching into his buttocks, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Papi moved first, lifting his face to meet her eyes. She was serious for once.

'I'm sorry, Papi can't really remember very well. But I know I love you Boss, so I hope I don't forget this.'

He was dumbstruck as her mature expression, at what she had just uttered, like something out of a romance novel. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her naked body tightly, never wanting to let this sweet, adorable girl out of his grasp.

Swallows chirped outside his window and awoke him from a heavy slumber. He lifted his head groggily and noticed he had once again rose to a pool of sweat and cum swathing in his bedsheets. He sighed in exasperation and acceptance she extracted himself from the sticky mess, and decided that he was going to invest in more blankets so he wouldn't have to wash the ones on his bed every single morning. He heard Papi playing in the kitchen, and smiled as he made his way to cook breakfast for his family of monster girls.

 _ **THE END**_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Full, Heated Gallop

**Monster Musume: Daily Dreams about Monster Girls - Episode 3: A Full, Heated Gallop**

 **A Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou Fanfiction**

 **WARNING: contains adult content and strong language**

 _FULL DISCLOSURE: The chapters of this story were all co-written by a very talented writer by the name of **clonroise** , who currently works as a freelance writer through Fiverr, and has written fanfiction for various other anime series. If you enjoyed this and previous chapters, then please consider supporting clonroise yourself in the future._

Kimihito Kurusu had been having a severe problem lately: that problem being how he was coping with his futile attempts to act casually in front of the monster girl tenants - while having wet dreams about them every night. Although it may have seemed like an unbelievable fantasy to your average adolescent boy, for Kimihito it was more trouble that it was worth. The only reason he continued with it was because he knew the girls didn't mean to burden him, and he knew they all harbored fondness for him.

Regarding the wet dreams, there was nothing he could do to stop them at this point. It had happened twice already, with him first fantasizing about Miia the lamia, and then Papi the harpy on consecutive occasions. He was running out of spare bed sheets and his hosting skill were coming under fire as he could barely look the girls in the eyes every morning. Unluckily for him, one of those monster girls felt it was her duty to watch over and protect him at all costs, and had noticed his unnatural shifts in character.

Centorea Shianus.

As the third monster girl to be brought under Kimihito's care, she was perhaps the most reluctant to admit her blatant feelings for him, yet nevertheless managed to wreck as much havoc on his life as the others. Since the very day he had met her, Kimihito's life had tipped into disarray – from becoming an accidental host for a house of monsters into a full-time harem protagonist.

Centorea was the epitome of accidental chaos, a thunderous character with a chivalrous streak, a girl unaware of her own monstrous strength. All these facets of her personality made her deadly, but also made her deadly attractive. Her long golden ponytail flew behind her in glossy strands as she galloped through the streets, her impressive bosom jiggling with every step, her eyes glistening with determination - or on many occasions, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Kimihito sighed as he got changed into the second new pair of pajamas he had used that week – to replace the ones left in the washing machine from his previous mess-ups. He plopped onto the bed, the mattress creaking under his weight. He fell backwards, arms outstretched behind him, looking up at the ceiling contemplating if he really could handle these horny females all on his own. Maybe Ms. Smith overestimated him.

 _Why am I doing this again?_

How was he supposed to choose one of these girls to marry when they all seemed dejected once he favoured someone that wasn't them?

It was an overcast night; the crescent moon was dappling through dark wisps. It had been a dull evening, the charcoal colored clouds hung over the landscape, threatening to spill. Far above, its slate grey brethren hung in pressurizing solidarity. Bundles of leaves nestled under tree trunks and the odd gust of wind swept dust into the pavement cracks. He gazed blankly up at the ceiling for a few more moments, contemplating the overall turn his life had taken and how he should rectify it. He couldn't go on like this, he wasn't even sure how long the monster girls would be staying with him, but it looked like it was going to be long term.

He drifted into unconsciousness, and had finally given himself up to sleep when he heard a door creak open slowly. The sound of clopping hooves on carpet pulled him into a dream state. He moved in response to the muted noise - swiftly but clumsily pushing himself up onto his elbows and glancing towards the general direction of the sound. He'd left his guard down.

Her long blonde ponytail was tightly tied up at the nape of her neck, the strands falling past her shoulders and along her large black, her bangs covering most of her forehead, her large eyes sparking in the dim light. Her expression was one of nervousness but overriding concern and attentiveness, she stood proudly with her sturdy frame taking up his entire field of vision. He couldn't bring himself to look away. She wore her usual white shirt and black skirt combo, a classic look that accentuated her incredible curves and yet was still comfortable and functional enough for her daily morning gallops in the park.

'What are you doing in my room, Centorea? Shouldn't you be asleep?' He spoke calmly, as though not to startle her. He was more startled himself.

'I couldn't help but wonder why my master is acting so strangely lately. You seem dejected or something. It's my duty as your loyal servant to make sure you're feeling okay' She stated tentatively, stepping forward slowly towards the small bed frame.

'I'm fine, Centorea. Thank you.'

'But you don't seem fine., even if you say so. I feel like I need to help however I can, even if it makes me feel somewhat shameful. It is something I must do.' She straightened slowly and crossed her arms underneath her ample cleavage as her hair shimmered - as light would reflect off water, sharp and blinding.

'What are you saying?'

Burlesque music faded into the soundtrack of his wet dreams yet again, the centaur looking at her master with unfamiliar gaze of strange intensity. She was prone to blushing and avoiding Kimihito's eyes in intimate moments like this, but this time was different. She came her of her own accord with the intent to change things.

'You said you had a fetish for legs. Maybe it's a good thing I have four of them.' she inched forward slowly, her long skirt billowing, almost personifying itself in the agonizing wait to be taken off. She raised her slender arms above her head and clasped her hands together, looking over at him suggestively as she put her svelte figure on full display. She swayed her hips slowly from side to side, the top of her horse body moving along with her human half in slow, seductive motions. She separated her hands and brought them down to her face, running her long fingernails down her cheeks and along her pale neck, caressing her curves as her hands made their way down to her breasts. They lingered there momentarily, her nails digging into her soft skin as she squeezed her cleavage roughly. She released them after a moment, a ghost of a smile lighting up her face as she glanced at Kimihito's dumbstruck expression.

She placed her hands on her waist and gave him a teasing look, her nerves fleeing minutely as Kimihito gave her the unspoken boost she needed. She continued to turn up the heat, her body moving in ways that seemed impossible for a person of her body type. Once again, it looked like he wasn't going to be having normal night's sleep. Unlike the other monster girls, Centorea was more reluctant to act like this, which made it more appealing and special when she did show off her lusty side.

She trotted over to him slowly, as though trying to draw out the inevitable.

'I would do anything for my master, even if it means something like this.' she whispered huskily, Kimihito going hard with anticipation as the realization of what was happening fully dawned on him.

'c-Centorea, its okay. Really, you don't have to force yourself- '

'I want too. Please master, I have to do this.'

He gaped at her in exasperation and defeat, clearly, he wouldn't be able to get out of it even if he wanted to – not that he had any intention of that at this point. With rendering the interspecies exchange bill invalid with the introduction of his trail marriage, he would be able to do what he desired with one of the monster girls regardless. Also with knowing that this was in fact another wet dream, he was once again aware that there would be no consequences aside from another set of dirty clothes in the morning.

 _It's worth it._

Centorea was now rolling her upper body in time with the sensual music, looking downwards but giving Kimihito the occasional glance through her long dark eyelashes. Her sky-blue eyes met his dark ones, longing enveloping both of them. She couldn't hold off her needs for as long as the other monster girls had, she always had a tendency to let her emotions run away with her once her tsundere façade had crumbled.

She gave him one last suggestive look before swiveling around, her hooves making soft tapping noises on the mat at the foot of his futon. Her long hair reached the floor, grazing the hem of her skirt as is swayed along with her movements.

She leaned forward slowly, her ponytail falling over her shoulder, her back still facing him. It was strangely erotic, her large body looked oddly defenseless in the compromising position. She stretched her hands out and reached for the hem of her black skirt. She was subtle at first, tickling the edge of it with her fingers, before grasping it tightly in her soft palms.

The sound of ripping fabric, gleaming azure eyes hidden beneath strands of blonde bangs. A look of pride and embarrassment. A white shirt, a red cravat and an aura that seemed to get more and more erotic by the second. A dilemma was what stood in front of Kimihito at that moment, one he knew all too well. Should he let it continue, or should he tap out before he one again was unable to stop himself?

'Not only are you my master, Kimihito, but someday I may have the duty to please you as a wife. And – well, I wanted to maybe see what that was like – So – Never mind -I -' she began spluttering involuntarily. She shook her head numerous times to contain her composure, and took the last few steps towards him, placing her front left leg onto the bed, leaning her body forward sexily with renewed determination.

She placed her hands on her chest over her white cotton shirt, cupping her enormous chest in her small hands. Kimihito's legs turned to jelly, his pupils dilated and his dark hair stood on end. The wind from his open bedroom window sifted through Centorea's hair towards him and made the aroma even more potent, her smell was that of freshly-mown grass. Kimihito was struggling to stay back, his muscles heaved as he tried to restrain himself for once in front of the monster girl. He feared his instincts could overpower him, his body could be hijacked by the unfamiliar chemicals running through his veins.

Her cheeks were red, like blood drops in snow as she stood nervously before him. Her ears were downturned and her eyes couldn't meet his face. She was still holding her chest and was beginning to caress it lightly, moving her hands in circular motions, pushing her breasts upwards with every rotation. It seemed like they had a life of their own, their very existence seeming to defy the laws of physics.

 _How can massive breasts like those still be so perky?_

Her shirt was beginning to get rumpled with the now turned fierce assault on her chest, her face displaying the pleasure she was being rewarding for her actions. She placed her second front hoof on the bed, the futon creaking heavily with her weight as she began to press to hands harder and harder into her skin.

His arm jerked forward, reaching for her intricately knotted cravat and pulling her forward onto the bed. Centorea's eyes widened and after a moment she began to pull away, but Kimihito's vice like grasp seemed more powerful with his obviously apparent arousal. Whether that was all in their minds or if it was a physical strength they were both unsure of, but within a few moments Centorea could muster the brute strength to pull away from him.

'D-do you really want me like that master? I'm not like the others, I'm not small like Papi or Suu, and I'll probably just break your futon- '

'I don't care.'

A look of surprise graced her face at his response, obviously startled by his conviction and his passionate tone. She leaned back slightly and paused, as if assessing if she herself could be dreaming, reaching her hand up to her forehead to check her temperature – the effects of a long time unrequited love that had been smothered by master-knight duty. Kimihito chuckled lowly, finding her confusion slightly amusing, but also wishing that she'd hurry up and realise how badly he wanted her, and realise that as quickly as possible so he could finally get what he wanted.

He reached forward and grabbed her hands, placing them on her chest once again and raising his eyebrows knowingly. As if pulled out of her trance, she was reminded of her pre-planned routine as continued to get Kimihito as aroused as she could with her generous assets. She squeezed her soft ample bosom slowly, deliberately drawing out the motion for as long as possible, Kimihito's cock bulging with anticipation and beginning to throb with pent up cum.

Centorea clutched the front of her shirt tightly after a final encircling of her breasts, and tugged on it gently. She did this teasingly, so as Kimihito was about to reach forward and undo the button of her shirt she surprised him by ripping it open in a burst of strength, her voluptuous figure on full display, the buttons scattering all over the bed and scraps of white cotton fluttering to the ground in all directions.

The only clothing, she wore now was a huge tan-colored bra clearly straining to contain her bosom. Kimihito was honestly surprised to see it, as on numerous occasions he had seen her in the home or at the park without one, as centaurs didn't wear one unless about to engage in battle or if they required extra support. Along with the surprise came slight disappointment, as now he had to wait for her to take off another item of clothing, giving her even more chance to hesitate before he could see her womanly figure in all its glory.

Centorea looked expectant, her arms were straight on either side of her body, her hands clutched into small fists, her shoulders perked up in anxiousness. Neither she of Kimihito heard the wiring on her bra begin to suffer under the weight of support they were providing. However, Kimihito couldn't deny that although he preferred Centorea's usual stance of her no-bra policy, he had to admit she looked incredible in the lingerie. He took in her curves, her slim waist and pale skin, her collarbone, the sparse freckles along her midriff.

She ran her hands over her breasts and down along her soft brown chestnut body hair, slowly bringing them back up to reach for her bra. She was beginning to lean forward and place her arms around her back to unclasp it when a cracking sound reverberated around the room and the elastic waistband of the garment snapped, falling voluntarily onto the duvet in front of her. Her chest heaved as it was released from her underwear, Kimihito unable to look away as they seemed to expand - as she had bent forward in her futile attempt to release herself from the clothing without destroying it. Her deep pink nipples were already hard, Kimihito taking in the sight of her as quickly as he could.

His lower regions were begging to be relieved at this point. He reached out instinctively to the centaur, cupping one of her cheeks with his large hand. Her mouth parted and her eyes widened in shock, her head tilting into his hand as she reveled in the unfamiliar experience. Kimihito took in the sight of her naked body, drinking it in, storing it in his long-term memory. Her skin looked cool to the touch, but her face was warm. Her shoulders had relaxed at this stage, her palms now opened and leaning on the bed to support her upright position. Her legs were folded in underneath her, and her human top half leaned forward to make their faces level with one another.

'This feels like a dream' she murmured, her eyes closing and her head nuzzling into his touch.

'That's because maybe it is.' Kimihito laughed softly, aware that he was in fact experiencing something that he simply desired, regardless if censored ever had the courage to behave like this.

 _I can at least dream, right?_

Centorea's accidentally alluring nature aroused him on a daily basis, but this was on another level. Her intentional advances toward him had sent him over the edge, he could no longer conceal his growing dick from her searching eyes. She noticed the effect she was having on him as she looked downwards and immediately gasped and reached for him, pushing them both down onto the bed by mistake in her haste.

Her hands held his above his head, their faces mere inches apart. Her horse half was seated beside him, sidled up against his physique, its naturally warm temperature seeming to heat them both up even more. His hands reached up for her again, grabbing the top of her ponytail and yanking it down towards him. He devoured her lips hungrily, slipping his tongue into her mouth before she had any time to process what was happening or protest in response.

She made an incoherent noise as their lips met and clutched his shirt tightly, her face turning bright red and her eyes scrunching up tight in uncontrollable excitement. Her tongue began to dance with his, but Kimihito took the lead despite Centorea's obvious strength advantage. They both groaned into the kiss, their passion becoming more and more apparent as they longed to be closer, to feel more of each other that they were already experiencing.

Centorea seemed completely overwhelmed by her instincts at this stage, as though acting out a fantasy she had been having for long as she had known him. She broke away from the kiss and reached for his cock, shoving her hand down his trousers and underneath his boxers in one swift motion. Kimihito gasped involuntarily as she grasped it tightly in her strong grip.

'Ow, Centorea, not that hard' he said through gritted teeth as she grabbed him tightly, almost feeling as though she momentarily cut off his much-needed blood supply down there.

'Oh, god! sorry I didn't mean to- '

'It's ok, but loosen up a bit' she still looked somewhat tense, she Kimihito gave her a gentle smile and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly, then nodded for her to continue with a gentler hand.

She nodded slightly and proceeded to lighten her touch, her left hand still firm on his genitals, her right hand caressing his abdomen from above his clothes, she slipped her left hand under his shirt and began to stroke his dick slowly and agonizingly with her right. He removed his shirt as she did so, Centorea then momentarily taking her attention away from his balls and shaft in order to rip his trousers and boxers off his body, making it easier for her to pleasure him.

Within mere seconds, he was ready to come, her hands moving faster and faster in response to his incessant moans. He grabbed her forearms before he was able to climax, restraining her wrists with a steely lock on her limbs.

'I can't be the only one having fun' he breathed, causing Centorea to get even wetter than she already was. He scuttled over to her behind and positioned her legs to make her rear end more accessible, then he proceeded to straddle the back end of her body. He leaned forward and reached for her chest, cupping in in his large hands, knowing that regardless of how large his hands were, he would not be able to contain her full bust mass. He squeezed her nipples, causing her to gasp in both pain and pleasure, covering her mouth to stop the mounds from escaping.

'I want to hear you, Centorea.' he whispered into her fuzzy ears as he began to thrust against her rear end in anticipation. Her muscular behind caused the friction against Kimihito's shaft to send him into a delusional like state, and Centorea's gasps fell into rhythm with the flicks and nips of Kimihito's finger against her breasts.

His cock was bulging and had grown to an immense size that would rival that of some prodigious horses, seemingly ready to have an intense encounter with the curvaceous centaur. He couldn't wait any longer anyway, and neither could she according to her squeaks of gratification.

He let go of her chest and entered her before she had to time to be shocked at the sudden change of pace, his dick slipping into her in one swift push. Her human back arched instinctively and her mouth opened as she screamed in surprise as he filled her, a small trickle of blood running down her back legs that mirrored the diva running out of her mouth. Sweat poured off of his body as he thrust with increasing force into her, clutching her tail and pulling it as though trying to pull himself even deeper into her, their screams mingling together as they both quickly reached their peaks.

'M-master, Oh God, I can't stop-p!'

'Don't, don't hold back for me Centorea, I won't last much longer'

Her walls began to contract around him and she began to convulse violently as she came, her eyes rolling into her head and her body shaking violently from the intense climax. Kimihito came only a few moments later, the view of her orgasm and the strong muscles contracting around his penis enough to finish him off completely.

He fell onto her back when they had both finished shaking, the bed finally collapsing under their pressure as they tried to regain their breath. He hugged her body gently for hours, and requited her physical needs for him again and again until the sun came up.

Kimihito opened his bleary eyes to daylight and a stack of dirty laundry at the foot of his bed. He changed quickly, adding his cum-stained new bedclothes to the pile and sighing in defeat.

 _Should probably start going to bed nude if this is going to happen every night._

He heard someone slowly clopping down the hall and knocking on his door.

'Master, are you okay? It's already 8:30?' a concerned voice which seemed even more alluring this morning greeted him from the other side of the oak door. He gulped in response. Clearly, now it was going to be difficult to act naturally in front of yet another one of the girls in his house. Luckily, He heard screaming for down the hall which saved him from responding

'Stop trying to steal my darling!' another monster girl screamed as an argument ensued outside his bedroom door, which he had locked so he could clean up his sticky room in peace once more.

 _ **THE END**_


	4. Chapter 4 - A Much-Needed Interlude

**Monster Musume: Daily Dreams about Monster Girls - Chapter 4: A Much-Needed Interlude**

 **A Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou Fanfiction**

 **WARNING: contains adult content and strong language**

 _FULL DISCLOSURE: The chapters of this story were all co-written by a very talented writer by the name of **clonroise** , who currently works as a freelance writer through Fiverr, and has written fanfiction for various other anime series. If you enjoyed this and previous chapters, then please consider supporting clonroise yourself in the future._

As Kimihito Kurusu was roused from a heavy slumber after his third consecutive wet dream, he become first aware of the coolness of the air and its loamy fragrance. The sheets seemed to suffocate him as if they were pressing down on his windpipe. His clothes feel as damp as a flower in the dew of the dawn. He wondered if he was still dreaming as he sat up to take in the early morning shafts of light that burst through the gaps of his curtains. Shedding myself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, now he was awake, perhaps more fully awake than he had ever been. As far as he could tell he was alone in the room, without any monster girl clutching his side, without any potential wife resting their head on his chest. These bizarre dreams were his alone.

Waking up can be harsh, especially if your dreams are better than reality. The saddest part of it is, though, that eventually even the memory of your dream will fade - if you are even lucky enough to remember it that is. Then you're left with this lonely feeling of detachment, left to explore in the empty void of emotions, the only proof that you ever had the dream to begin with. Everything is blurry. For a second, you never know who or where you are. You don't know how you got in that bed, or how you got in those clothes. Then, everything is processed. You are in your room. The thing above you is the ceiling. The thing on top of you is the duvet. The thing underneath you are the pillow and mattress. The thing you are wearing is your pajamas. You can see everything clearly now.

Slowly and reluctantly, he uncovered his face. He blinked, closed his eyes, and blinked again. The streaks of sunlight penetrating the window momentarily blinded him as he turned in the bed, attempting to disentangle himself from his sticky encasement. He attempted to sit up, dragging his upwards, and rubbing his knuckles onto his eyes. He stretched my arms above my head and lost his balance, founding I was closer to the edge than I thought, and I fell out of bed in a tangle of sheet, blanket, and pillow.

He groaned as his body smacked against the hard, cold floor beside his bed. Lifting his limbs up slowly, he pushed himself up onto all fours, glancing upwards and taking in the sight of his soaking bed-linen.

 _You've got to be kidding me_

He walked to his large oak wardrobe and took at a new outfit to replace his dirty nightwear, throwing them and his stripped sheets into a pile at the bottom of his bedframe.

He heard someone slowly clopping down the hall and knocking on his door. Centorea Shianus, the latest monster girl to be featured in his late night unconscious rendezvous. She was right outside his bedroom door, inches away from the proof of his desire for them, or his 'pervertedness' as he was likely to see it as. He rushed quietly towards the door and refrained from replying, hoping she would think he was still asleep. She refused to move from her stance outside the door, obviously worried about his strange behaviors over the last few days. Luckily, another tenant was on hand to unintentionally help him out of this perilously sticky situation.

'Stop trying to steal my darling!' another monster girl screamed as an argument ensued outside his bedroom door. Kimihito sighed in relief, obviously he wouldn't have to face them unless their fighting got seriously out of hand, which may have bought him some time.

He sat back down on the bed and covered his face with his hands, his elbow leaning on his lap, his back bent forward. He was exhausted, despite having a relatively deep sleep once again. This nightly occurrence was becoming too much, and it was beginning to take a toll on not onto his emotional view of the girls and in general, but also on his physical well-being.

 _This has got to stop_

 _I have to_

 _But how_

 _How can I make something like this, something so out of my control, just disappear?_

 _It's not like I have supernatural powers._

 _Regardless, I just have to act normal. For the girls._

And with that, he got off his bed and willed himself to act as normal as possible, to act as if nothing had happened.

September rolled into October, a week passing in uneventful stupor. Kimihito has enough to do looking after his household that he didn't have much time to think about the wet dream, which hadn't returned since that night with Centorea. However, he couldn't help thinking this was only a temporary occurrence, this uneasiness of when they may return disrupting his sleep schedule almost as badly as the dreams had. He was able to keep up his regular appearance relatively well to avoid suspicion from everyone But I was drained and looking forward to getting back to normal, if his brain would allow it.

It was eight days later before things started to unravel again. Kimihito was walking home from the grocery store, two white plastic bags filled with food weighing down each of his arms, the handles digging into his skin from the weight and turning his fingers slightly dumb from the pressure. He was alone, the monster girls had decided to take a day trip to a butler café, and despite their homogeneous pleas for him to come with them, or for him to dress up in a butler's costume, he vehemently refused and left the house before they could physically force him to comply.

He reached the front door of his apartment and fumbled with the keys, only to find the door already unlocked. He pushed it open slowly, warily. As if waiting for an intruder to appear at any second, he tiptoed noiselessly into the kitchen, ready to punch any moving creature that he didn't recognize. All was still. He relaxed slightly, letting his hands fall to his sides, and breathed a sigh of relief.

'you're back already, Kimihito?'

He jumped at the voice coming from the living room, it taking a few seconds to register in his mind who was speaking to him. He proceeded to walk quickly into the room, his head moving wildly as he scanned the sofas for his company.

He was greeted by the sight of a single disembodied head on top of one of the cushions instead.

'so, you found me, unlike that body of mine' she scowled. Her pale blue face displayed a visible pout, her dark eyes enveloped with frown lines as she patiently waited to be moved. Kimihito gaped at her in surprise

'where's your body gone?' he queried, a confused expression stamped to his face.

 _That feels kind of permanent these days anyway._

 _Not that I can expect anything else at this stage._

'It got too excited about the butler café and forgot to bring me along'

They were silent for a moment or trepidarious response, Kimihito staring at the head in slight disbelief.

 _Why didn't she shout at her body to remind it to pick her up?_

'Anyway, care to explain the recent problem you've been having to me. If you don't, you'll possibly die at the hands of it, I can assure you that it must be that serious. I have a feeling for these kinds of things.'

'I keep coming in my sleep.' he deadpanned.

The two of them stared at each other in a moment of deafening silence before Lala had continued as though Kimihito hadn't Said anything 'regardless of what the details of your problems entail now, you will probably need my help to resolve everything. I'm not going to talk about it anymore here, but we can sort it out later'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I'll explain later' she cut him off briefly, attempting to swivel her head and direct her gaze elsewhere. Kimihito's eyebrows furrowed slightly, his usually dazed look transfiguring into genuine bewilderment. Their conversation had ground to a halt, and it wasn't likely that he could revive it with small talk. Lala looked finished with conversing for the tome bring, so he moved hesitantly back to the kitchen, giving the exhausted head one last glance before starting to make dinner preparations.

It was a few nights later that it all began to make sense to Kimihito, and Lala's thought out plan was brought into action. It was a Sunday evening, the crisp October air mulled onward in leafy gusts, half-rotted leaves lying decadent on soppy cobbled streets, its newly fallen counterparts being trampled into the ground along with the rush hour stampede. The sun had already set, streetlights brightening lines of streets with ethereal glow. Kimihito had decided to have an early night to keep the dreams at bay, but it was of course, in vain.

He recognized this place, awakening in a springtime meadow consisting of lemon grass and wild flowers. This shrubbery reached his knees in some places, but tamed as he neared a trickling brook running downstream.

Lala was waiting for him there Her petite facial features and long minty hair sat well to compliment her svelte body, unlike the contrasting attitudes between them. She had a decanter shaped waist and her complexion had an impeccable, cerulean hue. Her button like nose seemed to balance her face, softening her features, making her black eyeballs stand out even further. She seemed like an abstract picture, a sculpture carved to perfection and then painted by Picasso.  
Her expression usually remained neutral, but on the off chance that she showed something that wasn't detachment, it was a sight Kimihito couldn't erase from his mind. It could jolt you like an electric current, the sight he saw at that moment of apparent serenity warned him of his dream-like state from its simple calming effect.

'am I dreaming again?' he muttered, irritated at himself for succumbing once again to his hidden desires. He braced himself for a rendezvous with another monster girl, to wake up once again exhausted and embarrassed.

She wore a simple white dress, in complete contrast to her usual dark dullahan armor and scythe. It was floaty, moving slightly in the soft breeze, as she held her bangs in place with her hands, before removing her head from her shoulders entirely in defeat and holding it under her arm. She held his expectant gaze for a few moments but didn't say anything, didn't try to make the first move refused to seduce him.

'So, what am I doing here Lala?' he asked nervously, waiting for the burlesque music to start.

Her reaction was slightly patronizing, as if he was a fool for not understanding what was going on. She spun on her heel too completely face him, both now standing on the banks of the river, their voices harmonized with the trickle of water lapping around their toes.

'I wanted to help you with your problem, Kimihito' she stared blankly, a took a slow measured step towards him.

His eyes widened immediately and he took a step back, wanting to avoid the inevitable for as long as he was able. He felt Deja-vu, he was pretty sure Centorea had said something similar in his last erotic dream, so he thought he had an idea where this was going.

'I want to help you stop being a pervert. That means aid you in stopping those weird dreams of yours'

 _How does she know about those?_

'You didn't tell any of the other girls, did you' he questioned hastily, realization dawning on him that his secret could be made public knowledge easily. There was something about this dream that put him on edge. Something that told him it was more than just him experiencing this conversation right now.

Lala tried to keep a straight face but failed. She chuckled slightly. 'I haven't, it's my duty as gatekeeper of your soul to preserve it until the time is right, and if Miia found out you were dreaming about other monster girls I don't know if her emotions could keep her strength in check.'

Kimihito's eye twitched in reflex at the thought of the pain Miia could accidentally dish out if she found out about his latest dreams, and he turned to Lala with slightly worried eyes. She cocked her head at him from under her arm, and he suddenly couldn't keep a straight face. They both grinned at each other, their warmth emanating towards each other as they reveled in how everything had changed and yet these bonds had survived through it all so far. Not only that, but they had grown closer in this strange place of the afterlife. Now that Kimihito was on a level playing field in this supernatural setting with Lala, the stigma of these foreign emotions towards each other seemed a little less off-limits.

'so, what the plan anyway? How are you hoping to sort out my dilemma?1 he sighed as the smile finally began to fade from his lips, settling into a slight smirk. She gazed at him with the corners of her mouth turned upward, her dark eyes still seemed to emanate a warmth as she continued their exchange.

'well I was thinking that seeing as you're probably having these dreams because you're indecisive about the marriage, maybe you should call off this earthy bond and wait until I can look after your soul, I mean that's if you want to- '

Her voice trailed off, her teal skin seemed to turn slightly pink and she bent her head forward, suddenly avoiding his gaze. Kimihito stepped forward at her response, smiling fondly as he reached for her head, tilting it upwards to make her look at him.

'Thank you, Lala. I don't think that's the reason though. I know I do want to marry someone. I just don't think it's the right time yet.' He murmured, and her eyes seemed to lock on his face, her head and body finally seeming to agree on something as she refused to move momentarily. He touched her cheek softly, cupping her face in his hands, before lifting it out of her body's grasp and placing it back atop her slim neck.

She was a lot smaller than him, her knees slumped and touching each other to emphasize that. She looked up at him a soon as her head was reattached, her emotions more apparent than they had ever been previously. He was aware her confidence grew in this place, but never to this extent.

'Well, maybe we can reach a compromise then. A way to at least reduce these dreams.'

'So, I can try to live a normal life?'

'I wouldn't go that far.'

'Right, yes. Remember I'm a monster girl host, got it.'

They both laughed a little again, Lala seemingly much more relaxed than usual. She took a measured breath and took another step towards him. They were less than a foot apart, he was wearing a simple white t shirt and jeans, both barefoot. He knew he was at the end of his tether with regards to his self-restraint, but a voice in the back of his mind as holding him to his sanity, binding him to consciousness somewhat. His inner 'monster' was raging, begging to be released and tear up the serene plane, but the tranquil atmosphere would make it seem out of place.

'I can help you, Kimihito. But first you must blindly trust me. I can't do anything unless you promise that.'

'I already do.' She looked shocked, as though not prepared for his direct answer. She seemed to expect resistance, her small pale firsts were clenched as though prepared to validate a point. She released them slowly as her face returned to its usual emotionless mask-like state. Her façade was almost perfect, but as Kimihito knew her as well as he now did, he saw through it. He saw a girl who was holding back as much as he was, if not more so.

'OK then, close your eyes.'

His eyelids slid closed, the light shining through the thin layer of skin, an orange hue clouding his vision now as he waited for whatever action Lala planned to take. He heard a splash by his feet, a feather light touch on his forearm. A hot breath on his face, a soft grasp on his bicep, something warm dashing along his parted lips. The warmth retreated swiftly, the sound of a gasp and exhalation moving along with it.

'You can open your eyes again.' The voice muttered, muffled slightly, already quiet without the further intervention.

His eyelashes fluttered as his eyes opened, the sunlight binding him, the radiance seeming even brighter than a few minutes previously. He struggled to regain focus of the girl in front of him., her face was tinged purple all over, her cheeks overriding her blue tone completely and turning scarlet as she refused to meet his newly opened eyes.

'That should help reduce the dreams by half, but I can't stop them completely. And don't ask about the method, my powers can only do so much' she explained defensively, her body seeing to resist her statement, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to brush off her actions. She seemed to literally be fighting with herself, Kimihito couldn't help laughing at the sight as the head and body struggled with each other for dominance.

Both entities seemed to stop at the sound of his booming laughter, Kimihito using this pause to further his queries.

'So, this will at least help me to keep it under control, right?'

The head nodded vigorously, agreeing adamantly as if to push pass a one-sided awkward moment. Her body didn't seem to enjoy that development, and let its distaste be known by crossing her arms huffily. This only seemed to increase Kimihito's chuckles, tears coming out of his dark eyes, clutching his sides as Lala watched on with bewilderment.

Her body seemed to tense up at the sight his gleeful stance, and closed the gap between their bodies, pushing him back onto the soft dam grass by the riverbed. His feet were completely submerged in the stream, the edge of his jeans getting soaked in the process. She straddled him before her brain could understand and prevent what was happening, her face slowly registering disbelief as her left thigh slotted between his legs, dangerously close to his bulge.

Kimihito gritted his teeth

 _Not again_

 _I won't let this happen again._

 _Not Lala too._

 _Not when it was so peaceful up until now._

She wrapped her arms around his torso instinctively, and Kimihito melted at the touch. Her tiny frame was too much to bear, he reciprocated the embrace, sliding his hands around her waist and clutching the thin fabric of her dress. It had gotten damp around the thighs, showing glimpses of her blue skin through the now wet and transparent spots of material.

'I won't do anything, Kimihito. You remember what I told you, right?'

'my soul will be yours Lala. Please look after me.'

Her face crinkled into a loving expression, and she beamed as soon as her face was hidden from the boy's view. She would wait as long as it took for him to be completely his. She would protect him, even if that meant seeing him fall for someone else, so long as he left his soul for her alone.

Their cuddle said all that needed to be said, they stayed in the alternate plain until the sun went down and the stream seemed to come to a standstill. Kimihito's eyes seemed to droop, Lala's warm body pressed against his own, the night time sky enveloping him in darkness as he was brought under the guise of sleep again.

His eyes pried themselves open, sleep clutching desperately onto his eyelashes as he blearily sat himself onto his surprisingly dry bed. He broke out into a grin and moved his palms around on top of the duvet cover and along the top of the futon, still in a state of disbelief that he had a dream involving a monster girl and still managed to control himself.

 _Lala._

 _I may doubt her rhetoric at times, but she really is powerful._

He had a feeling she wouldn't wait for him to wake up in the morning, and a search around the apartment confirmed his assumptions. But it didn't matter. She had said all she had needed to in a place far away from this house. He knew she was there, that dream hadn't been normal. It comforted him. She was capable of that, a talent reserved for only her.

Kimihito would face the monster girls face on, and all the consequences at night that came with it. Of course, he would now be having a peaceful night's sleep while he was doing it.

 _ **THE END**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Attack of the Sexy Jelly

**Monster Musume: Daily Dreams about Monster Girls - Episode 5: Attack of the Sexy Jelly**

 **A Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou Fanfiction**

 **WARNING: contains adult content and strong language**

 _FULL DISCLOSURE: The chapters of this story were all co-written by a very talented writer by the name of **clonroise** , who currently works as a freelance writer through Fiverr, and has written fanfiction for various other anime series. If you enjoyed this and previous chapters, then please consider supporting clonroise yourself in the future._

Condensation trickled down mirror glass as if in a race, the foggy air surrounding Kimihito Kurusu was warm and opaque. He had slept well the previous night, and to keep this streak going, he had decided to enjoy a relaxing hot bath before bed.

It was 10pm, the monster girls had shuffled and slithered to their beds reluctantly after another fast-paced day of general mishaps. Kimihito still stood unflinchingly awake, his mind reeling over the past for days of unlaboured rest. Since his latest dream – that b being of the dullahan Lala, he hadn't had any extremely erotic dreams. Of course, that wasn't going to last long when his entire waking day was spent with attractive females, but it had managed to temporarily quell his surging hormones.

Every exhalation formed a misty haze in his field of vision, every breath sucking in damp air from the steam rising from the bathtub. Their bathroom was substantial, due to the eccentric needs of his tenants, firstly for Miia but then extending for the others – particularly Mero and Suu. Their affinity for water was borderline base thirst, Suu had been noted jumping into the large pool of water at every opportunity. She had tried and failed multiple times to follow Kimihito into the bath after their first encounter, the latter silently praying it would stay that way for fear of fights breaking out among the girls once again.

He checked the temperature of the water with his toe. Warm, but not too hot that it was unpleasant. He slid into the tub tentatively, almost waiting for someone to jump out at him at any moment. When he arrived at the conclusion that he was in fact safe from this, his back muscles seemed to relax significantly, the tenseness showcased by his slightly furrowed eyebrows releasing with every inhalation.

He was almost in a meditative state, it was the closest he could find to unlaboured rest. When he leaned up against the edge of the bathtub, his eyelids shuddered closed automatically.

Soft whispers had enveloped him. The sounds of a trickling and splashing of water echoed in Kimihito's brain, all thoughts of reality slowly slipping away along with his consciousness. A damp, opaque, gel like head of hair had clouded his vision of the tiled roof collecting droplets of water above him, of dimmed lights, of a roof that reflected that of when he was awake. He heard a girl's voice somewhere in this tranquilizing state, felt something hold him momentarily.

Everything shifted, his blurry vision focusing on the familiar setting. He was in the bathtub just as he had been in his awake state. He heard the faint sloshing of liquid behind him. He flinched in anticipation, knowing already where this situation would lead to. There was something different, distinctive about these dreams, they felt more real than a fantasy, somewhat more tangible.

He moved slowly, turning a rotation of 180 degrees to face the source of the noise. His face registered no hint of surprise regarding the sight that greeted him, as he had already expected it. There a monster girl sitting playfully opposite him at the other side of the pool, she looked young, naïve, and unaware of the hormonal demon sitting before her, unaware that Kimihito knew this was another wet dream, seeing as she was a mere representation – a figment of his fantasy.

'Found you, master' she smiled sweetly, while Kimihito's expectant expression turned to one of instant surprise. It was rare for Suu to speak at all, let alone use a playful tone in her voice like that. Granted, it was a loli charm, but a killer strategy nonetheless.

 _I guess this really is a wet dream._

 _Its funny that I'm getting better at recognizing them, shows how much experience I have at this stage._

Music hummed in the background, as though it had previously lulled him to sleep. It wasn't the usual seductive, mature music – but rather something more cheerful, more flirtatious. The mist seemed to settle into a permanent fog, the lights shrouded by steam, Suu's childlike body slithering towards him. She waded through the water, parting it with her gel-like arms as she did so.

It seemed to take an eternity for her to reach her chosen destination, at the edge of the pool. She hopped up suddenly, clutching the side, grappling for the cool tiles with her damp hands and hoisting herself up to the waters edge, giving him a clear view of her concealed back as she did so.

Her transparent turquoise body was a mass of shapeshifting, gelatinous slime. A slim, smooth body of water that seemed to move with the grace that only a mass of liquid could achieve. But it was covered up at this moment, ironically Suu was wearing more clothes in his seductive dream than what she normally did in real life. A dark wet-suit seemed to stick to her slim body, accentuating all the minute curves her small body possessed. It was of a very simple design, with long sleeves and two white stripes running down either side. The shiny, stretchy material reflected against the surface e of the water and shone brightly if she moved a certain way, blinding Kimihito momentarily.

Her long green hair fell around her face as she turned to face him, the yellow tips of her antennae falling into the pool and absorbing water slowly. She retained her childish form and she settled of the tiled floor, her feet dangling into the water. She had a soft, slightly mischievous expression on her face, as if deducing his dirty thoughts in that very moment.

 _Actually, she probably is doing that._

 _Crap._

Her smirk seemed to widen into a full-blown grin, her eyelids crinkling shut and her head moving to the side as she realized the inappropriate things he was thinking. She was an air of confusion lacing her features, but ultimately, she was displaying a sense of satisfaction.

He gulped noiselessly, his Adams apple bobbling with the motion. Her eyes flickered, her large irises seemed to absorb him completely. There was something entrancing about her, the way her slim legs swung joyfully, splashing water with her toes.

'What are you doing Suu? I'm going to have a bath now, so could you please not look?' he flushed under her unwavering gaze, his dick already getting hard under the water. He flailed in embarrassment as he felt it growing, diving his hands under the water in order to conceal it under the transparent water. In vain, as Suu had already gotten an eyeful or two. She cocked her head in curiosity, recognizing their particular bodily function as something related to sexual arousal, something that could make her master feel good.

She hoped to help her master in any way she could.

She gazed down at her timid stance, then her eyes flitted up to the flustered Kimihito once again, assessing the situation. Her mind whirred as she formulated a plan unbeknownst to her companion, her façade slipping slowly as her mind worked at a faster pace than she normally displayed.

She clambered up onto the floor after a few more moments, the music seemed to be getting louder with every blink of her large eyes framed by strangely humanlike eyelashes.

He stood upright at a reduced pace, the music swelling as a strategy formulated and was about to be put into action.

 _Oh god, please don't tell me she's going to do what I think she's going to do._

 _Im not going to be able to control myself, again._

Kimihito tried to ignore the stirring down below by staring fixedly at the girl before him. At last, Suu the slime had begun the sway in time with the music and began her enchanting dance in time to the music. Once it started, Kimihito was unable to look away. She moved her narrow hips in circular motions, her gaze remaining locked on him. Her limbs moved through the air as if it was a part of her very being, her façade of childishness slipping away as she seemed to transfigure into something more ethereal than anything he had ever seen. She danced to the music, her feet in perfect sync to the beating of Kimihito's heart as it rapidly increased in rate, hammering wildly against his chest. As the song progressed she seemed to grow even more relaxed, and allowed a small smile to form on her small lips. Her skin, blue as spring rain, was glistening and irresistible.

She turned towards him elegantly, his body in tune with the crescendo of music. Yet, there was a sort of urgency to her motions now, like she was someone who's intentions or actions shouldn't be underestimated.

 _What is this? Why is this so erotic? And evocative, too? It's insane._

 _I'm going insane._

The warmth between his legs seemed to increase with every passing moment, with each seductive glance, with each caress of her body from over the wetsuit. It was meant to tease him, to hide from him what he wanted, what he never fully appreciated until now.

 _I took her for granted._

He could barely breath, watching her move in that form fitting clothing. She twirled to show off the ensemble, giggling slightly as her hair whipped around her body.

'Time for bed, master'

He felt faint all of a sudden, yet he felt at ease in that moment though his mind began to slip away into apparent unconsciousness once again. The mist seemed to clog his mouth and nose, stinging his eyes and forcing them shut. a figure splashed into the bathtub some distance away, and her heard them walk towards him with measured steps through the water. But would he wake up now? this sort of thing had never happened previously in a wet dream, he had never completely lost himself like this.

 _Where am I going to end up?_

It was out of his control at this point. He felt himself falling into oblivion, with nothing to stop it. He felt as if this was planned, though how could something like this be planned in advance? Suu's knowing gaze before he fell under, as if the best was yet to come. His heart raced as his chest tightened, his restrained vision displaying a shift in scene, a darker room - a more calming atmosphere.

It seemed to be the middle of the night now, the wind had seemed to pick up speed outside, the birds and wildlife all but silent in their undisturbed slumber. He felt something soft beneath him, a pillow and some cotton sheets. He sat up slowly, in the realization that he was in fact in his room, in his own bed, wearing his own pajamas.

 _How did I get into my night clothes?_

His mind was frazzled, forgetting for a time that he was still asleep, and that the dream had not ended.

He heard a subtly cough from the other end of the room. Suu stood there, her slight frame soaked with excess water that she was sucking off her wet-suit with her antennae. Kimihito climbed further up the bed as he realized his 'fainting' was merely used as a scene change in his fantasy, and that Suu must have carried and changed him – putting him in his current state. He also noted that his cock was still irreversibly hard.

The dream seemed to pick up pace. She sauntered towards the bed-frame lazily, totally unlike her usual cheerful skipping and hopping demeanor. The collar of her wet-suit seemed disheveled, the left side of it was folded downwards to reveal part of her prominent collarbone. She was in her bare feet, her steps noiseless against the cold floor. It was noticeably cold in the room, Kimihito beginning to shiver as he snuggled under the covers, tucking his chin on top of the covers as he watching the slime girl attentively.

She stood at the side of the bed, touching the edge of the duvet cover with the tips of her cool fingers, a longing expression on her face. Then in a split-second decision, she placed her knee on top of the bed-frame, mere inches away from Kimihito's erection, and began to climb on top of the bed.

Kimihito bunched his knees away from her reflexively, but that didn't halt her in the slightest. She crawled towards him sexily, placing one hand in front of the other until they rested on his chest lightly. Her permeable palms seemed to soak up the sweat that was emitting through his shirt.

She quickly raised one leg unexpectedly and swung it around to the other side of his body, straddling him before he had the chance to pull away.

'I want to be your wife, Darling. Only I can have you' she mimicked Miia's voice, murmuring in his ear as she leaned closer to him. He shuddered in sexual desire for her, his hands unconsciously going to her hips, their faces almost touching.

 _At least she hasn't absorbed me yet. If this keeps up who knows what could happen though._

Her hair seemed to move of its own accord once again, this causing Kimihito's to snap out of his aroused daze. They shot down to the sides of the bed, and Kimihito pushed his torso up into a seated position to get a better look at what she was trying to do. He noted there were to buckets, one on either side of the bed. He couldn't piece together why she needed so much water at a time like this.

'Darling likes womanly legs, and Suu loves her master' she whispered in her own adorable voice, while the boy's ears seemed to grow red hot as she exhaled onto his earlobe. Then, while reaching out her hair tendrils, she placed one large strand into each of the buckets filled with water.

Within a few moments, she had begun quickly sucking the liquid into her body, with every gulp causing her to grow more and more mature. As each second passed, her body grew more voluptuous, her curves pressing against him and her body going in and out in all the right places.

Her wet-suit stretched as it strained against her enhanced figure, unable to completely accommodate her increased size. The fabric was pushed to its limits as it struggled to contain her heaving breasts and ample buttocks. Her bosom was larger than Centorea's within a few minutes, her hips wider than Miia's, her rear shapelier than Papi's, her thighs putting Rachnera's spider legs to shame. Her body had grown the size of an ogres, familiarizing itself to the body of a certain ogre monster girl Kimihito had the pleasure of meeting under Smiths authority.

He waited to see what would happen next, to see if this was the finale, if there would be another sequence of a plan after this display. The weight of her body had pinned him to the bed, crushing him into the mattress, though she was lighter than expected for a girl of her size. Suu looked at Kimihito lovingly for several moments, removing her hair from the buckets as they clashed to the floor, empty.

'S-suu?'

She looked out the window behind them, her eyes fixed on the moon, her face softening with relief and happiness to be in this situation. For a slime to be capable of living in a house like this was something she had never dreamed of. Yet now it was here, it was something she could never let go. Her feeling for her master went beyond what she could express, so she stayed in a childlike state to cope with those feelings without the hormones of a woman constantly surging through her body.

But in this moment, she could not be contained.

She took a deep breath, gasping wildly for air and markedly pushed her chest forward. Arching her back in the process, she strained her svelte body against the material in an attempt to finish what she had already started.

Kimihito stuttered incoherently as it slowly dawned on him what she was trying to achieve. He reached for her, but before he could touch her wet-suit, it had been torn away from him. The sound of tearing filled their ears as the upper portion of her clothing began to tear at the seams. Unable to hold her in any longer, it was ripped apart – finally giving Kimihito a full view of her enormous breasts, making Centorea's bosom pale in comparison.

 _Are those P-cup?!_

His eyes googled her body relentlessly, and the monster girl giggled at his appropriate reaction. His cock pushed against her permeable skin, threatening to enter her. He probably already would have if it wasn't for that wet-suit.

She pushed her hands against the bed, her cleavage jiggling with every motion as she hoisted herself high enough to peel the rest of her clothing off of her body.

 _Oh my god._

She had swiveled around at this point, giving him a full view of her toned behind spilling out of the confines of the tight wet-suit. Kimihito's need for her was at an insane level at this point, and seeing as she wasn't even supposed to be in this country in the first place, as she was unofficially staying here – he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to this? Could he go after her like the other monster girls? His lust for her in this moment was unrivaled to any emotion he could ever remember feeling.

 _Ah screw it, I'm already going to hell now.  
_

He proceeded to grab Suu's hips and pull her towards him, the pile of torn clothes on the floor ever-increasing as she ripped his shirt from his body. Her soft 'skin' rubbed against his groin, causing them both to moan as Suu began to hump his body relentlessly.

He grabbed the back of her neck and hoped for the best as he pulled her face towards his, catching her wet mouth in a ferocious kiss, with every flick of his tongue his worry about being absorbed decreeing. Her kisses seemed to quench his thirst for her but he needed more, He need more of her, he would continue to drink in her body until this oasis became his entirely.

They both groaned as they grew more frantic with their actions, their hot make out session being led by Suu's now domineering tongue. She pushed him down on the bed as he struggled to undo the tied rope at the hem of his pajama bottoms.

Kimihito's cock pressed against her skin, almost entering her as it grew large enough to rival an ogre also. He reached for her chest as soon as he had pulled down his pants, grabbing at them and only being able to hold a portion of them at a time. Nevertheless, he worked mainly at the nipples, flicking them first with his fingers and thumb, then rubbing kisses from her mouth, down her jaw and collarbone towards her huge cleavage.

She sucked her nipples while she screamed in pleasure and shock.

'M-master!'

'I can't hold back anymore Suu, I'm sorry'. His cock was throbbing at this point, almost painful from waiting as long as he had. He positioned her on his lap so that he could see her entrance, and held her up so that she was right above his enormous dick.

He entered her forcefully, and they both moaned as he immediately pushed into her at an alarming rate, her curves wobbling as she moved up and down his length. As she was a virgin, water began to leak from her hole, resembling a broken hymen and somehow causing them both to feel even more pleasure a she cools liquid mixed with their juices. Her muscles squeezed his penis until it was too much to bear

'Fuck' he muttered, as he couldn't think of anything to say, yet want able to hold back from saying it.

She mimicked him, saying 'fuck me master' over and over again as she reached her climax, liquid dribbling from her vagina and drool hanging from her mouth as she squealed in ecstasy. Kimihito's came soon after, allowing Suu to climax yet again, losing so much liquid that she reverted to her childlike state. His cum then filled her to the brim as he ejaculated, so the screamed in ecstasy as her entire body rapidly inflated like a balloon and exploded, her slime bursting all over the ceiling and floor

And when he woke up the next morning, a similar sight of cum greeting his eyes.#

 _Not again_

He sighed, cleaning up once again.

 _ **THE END**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Plenty of Fish in the Sea

**Monster Musume: Daily Dreams about Monster Girls - Episode 6: Plenty of Fish in the Sea**

 **A Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou Fanfiction**

 **WARNING: contains adult content and strong language**

 _FULL DISCLOSURE: The chapters of this story were all co-written by a very talented writer by the name of **clonroise** , who currently works as a freelance writer through Fiverr, and has written fanfiction for various other anime series. If you enjoyed this and previous chapters, then please consider supporting clonroise yourself in the future._

He was floating. He was unconscious, naturally, but still felt the buoyancy of rippling water beneath him. It was a strangely comforting sensation, as though the waves were encircling him, embracing him with each toss and turn. He reached this state of ecstasy from a particularly wet dream involving the slime girl Suu, but in the back of his head he felt like things were going to get a lot more slippery the following night.

Because the next girl on his radar was Meroune Lorelei.

Someone like Meroune - or 'Mero' as she was referred to by the tenants of their home – didn't have the obvious lust for him that other monster girls seemed to possess. She was somewhat different in her approach, more sensual more provocative. As though she had thought of a plan of action, and was biding her time to execute it. Practically manipulative, but ultimately sensual, and authoritative.

Granted, she was royalty, so that kind of planning was to be expected. What wasn't to be expected though, was what he was going to witness on a Thursday evening in December in his evocative dreams. And how his eyes were going to be opened about his desires and on how Mero wished she could act.

The sheets were changed, it was so cold goosebumps raised on his pale skin. He pulled the covers up to his chin and scrunched his toes, bringing his knees up to his torso and gritting his teeth to stop the chattering. He fell into a labored slumber as he shivered, reveling in the new-found bliss of warm water surrounding his entire physique.

He opened his eyes hesitantly, as if by doing so he couldn't figure out why he felt so tranquil. Normally at the start of these dreams he'd have some sort of foreboding feeling, but this time there was nothing. His eyelids fluttered, and he looked down at his floating torso.

 _For some reason, I think I'm dreaming again. Just a hunch._

His eyes flitted quickly around his surroundings, taking in the unfamiliar sights and attempting to comprehend where on earth he happened to be. He had some slight difficult moving his limbs, as though they were weakened by a day at the gym, or were perhaps being restrained by a small weight.

More than that though, he felt his lungs being restrained. Not in the sense that he was incapable of physical movement, more that his body was simply unable to function in its usual manner. He stood there, an unrecognizable countenance on his face as he stared up at the rippling 'sky'. It was a look of fear, and yet one of transfixation. Like a deer caught in the headlights, his fate was completely out of his control for the first time in one of these dreams. Maybe it was a regular nightmare after all. Maybe he wouldn't survive here.

 _I can't breathe!_

A flash of brightness sparked overhead, lighting up the facets of a creature's face in the dull dusk hue. He couldn't see her properly in that moment, his eyes had begun to blur from lack of oxygen. She was making her way towards him quickly, he felt as though he was moving downwards away from her involuntarily. Swirls began to surround Kimihito's black shirt, trickling down his dark hair, making it look even wetter and sticking to the back of his neck. He scrunched his eyes in confusion and overriding fear.

The creature reached her arm out, a long shell gripped in the other hand. She swept the damp hair away from Kimihito's forehead and slicked it backwards, running her smooth hands through his charcoal locks. Her hand was warm, small and detached, yet gentle somehow. It was not something Kimihito was used to. He closed his eyes momentarily in utter disbelief that he was allowing this.

He should say something now. No, he should do something now. Namely muster up the courage and the willingness to ask this woman who she was and where she planned to take him.

A clatter echoed in his ears as the large shell slipped from the woman's grasp again. Kimihito almost smiled at the desperation reverberating from her body, as if she was a maiden attempting to rescue her star-crossed lover from impending doom. Her other hand reached for the human's cheek, and both hands directed Kimihito's impaired gaze towards his companion.

'I hate it when the waves tear us apart, beloved.'

 _W-what is she doing?_

Her blurred face loomed in front of his, he felt something soft brush against his lips as the hair moved away from her warm face. He heard a rustle as their damp clothes rubbed against each other between them and warmth enveloped him. She wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. After another moment, he came back from the blissful oblivion of surprise into concrete reality, and although he was incredibly embarrassed, he she was unable to pull away. He grasped the woman's arms tightly, using the small pocket of oxygen given to him in that moment to regain his vision and look at her clearly for the first time.

 _Mero?!_

The currents raised between them, knocking the air out of his lungs, bringing him under once again as the vision of her tears mixing with the salt water burned in his mind as his throat burned in his chest.

Kimihito awoke in a bejeweled building in what seemed to be a similar area to his previous terror. He walked - or rather something resembling a glide - down the ornate hall of this unfamiliar grotto. There were pictures lining each wall framed in gold and platinum, or other metals not prone to rusting. The floor was made of stone marble, and the roof was lined with long calcium carbonate stalactites. There was a pair of large metal doors at one end of the hall, and without thinking Kimihito rushed towards them, as something seemed to be calling out to him from there, moving his legs forward before he had any time to think of the consequences.

He pushed the heavy doors open with a lot of effort and muscle power, and what greeted him was completely contrasting his expectations.

The room was dimly lit by selection of circular windows lining the ceiling, allowing Kimihito's gaze to flit around the room within a few seconds. A wardrobe, a four-poster bed, a mermaid sitting on that very same bed.

 _Mero!_

She smirked at his astounded reaction, a smirk that made Kimihito's face turn red despite his determination to keep his emotions in check, and consequently looked down at his bare feet in embarrassment. He heard her chuckle quietly, and then she too looked down momentarily at her palms, which were resting on the blanket of the bed so as to keep her body positioned upright.

He noted his breathing had returned to normal, but he had also realized it was more uniquely abnormal than the previous segment of what he had now hypothesized as another wet dream. He was sucking in water with every breath, receiving nutrients through the salivary glands in his mouth which now seemed to double as gills. The oxygen entered his lungs after being extracted, and the water was exhaled in disbelief.

As he was pondering this, he didn't have the time to notice Mero's gaze making its way back to his confused expression. She smiled softly, light seeming to radiate from behind her as if she were an archangel. Kimihito only realized this when this light seemed to move upwards, almost like a spotlight illuminating every curve of the mermaid's lustrous physiognomy.

Kimihito could see her properly for what felt like the first time.

He stood there, helpless. He didn't dare move in that moment, because he couldn't trust his arms, or his legs, or his brain in that moment to hold himself back. He was relying on his sheer shock. It didn't occur to him in that moment why he was in her bedroom, underwater, with a cacophony of tribal drums banging in the background and growing louder with every second. It didn't even occur to him why he had stopped breathing the moment he saw her again. All he could see was her. All he could think about was why she looked so beautiful when the light dappled through the water and caressed her pale skin. And why did her skin seem to sparkle brighter than the water catching each ray of sunlight in this dark room?

 _Jesus._

Her long pink hair flowed around her, Kimihito closing his eyes and envisioning his hand combing through it, her deep blue eyes piercing him until his eyelids opened again to look at her again. Her muscular pink fish tail and creamy skin contrasted even more so underwater.

She stared at him for about half a minute, and then as quickly she had caught his gaze, she had turned away again. Her hand went to her head, the back of her hand resting on her forehead as she swiveled to turn her back on his, a sorrowful look on her face. She swam up from the bed, hovering a meter or so above it, showcasing her entire body to him. A hula skirt concealed the top of her tail, its grassy weave swaying as she flicked her tail to stay afloat. It seemed to be made of some form of seaweed, as was the clasp of her seashell bra.

The tribal drums soon grew louder as Mero looked at him, glancing seductively for only a brief moment before turning away yet again, yet Kimihito's was immediately grabbed by this one simple motion. His brain was scrambled, not only by this bizarre surrounding, but more so by the peculiar yet familiar atmosphere.

 _Why do I find an underwater grotto so ordinary? It feels like I've been here before, but why?_

Kimihito's mouth was surprisingly dry in this situation and he spluttered violently, surprised at the arrangement. And also, nervous.

 _Damnit._

Mero began to sway in time to the beat of the bass drums, her hips moving in a mesmerizing pattern, back and forth and lulling Kimihito into a trance as if she was a pendulum and he was a willing experimenter. She was slow and tentative with her hula dance at first, but slowly grew more energetic and she swung her hips first to the left and then to the right with increasing intensity. With each movement, she paused to allow for Kimihito's impatience to grow.

 _This seriously isn't fair._

 _Even if I wanted to, I can't get out of this one._

A moment later, Mero suddenly began to roll her hips as a more energetic pace, quickly turning towards him until their gazes were once again locked on each other. She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes closing momentarily as her face expressed a look of anticipation. This anticipation was highly reflected in both Kimihito's thought and body. He knew it was no use trying to deny his desires at this point, and he also knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back for long, if at all. In fact, he was probably going to give in faster than he ever had before. There was something about being with Mero, something so passionate about these interactions. With someone normally so royal and reserved, every second she revealed something more to him felt somewhat more intimate than if it had been someone else.

 _I guess this is what she meant about tragic love? This... hopeless feeling._

She whirled around, letting the water ripple around her as she began performing for him. Her hip shaking had ascended, transfiguring into an entirely new entity of sensual hula dancing. It was as though shed been planning this for a long while, because with every movement she had him waiting for the next part of her routine. She had him hook, line and sinker.

She seemed to already realize this, naturally.

She grinned at the effect she seemed to be having on Kimihito, noticing the rising bulge in his trousers and the labored breathing. His eyelids were slightly drooped, his lips parted slightly, as though he had forgot to close his mouth in the heat of the moment. Be was at that stage already and she was still on the other side of the room, so she knew that with every inch closed between them there would be heightened arousal for both parties. And she was ready to create just that.

Mero beamed brightly, her perfect teeth bared in what seemed like a dream in itself. She began to swish her tail along to the now sufficiently loud and increasingly energetic tribal music, making her way towards Kimihito in minuscule motions. But with her increasing impatience, she moved faster and faster, closing the unwanted gap between them by shimmying her body over the bed and towards the cold stone floor. She continued to rock her body in time to the beat, her narrow waist and wide hips rolling, her abs on full display as her midriff was contorted by every exotic dance move she displayed.

Kimihito couldn't articulate either a complaint or a compliment, he just stood there dumbfounded until Mero was only a foot away from his transient frame. She waved her left arm in front of him as if to grab his attention, the large influx of water caused from this motion rippling into his mouth and snapping him from his otherworldly thoughts. The music had slowed as she drew nearer to him, becoming softer in the process. Her eyes were less bright now, they held a mature hue to them – as though she was a mistress willing to seduce her master while nobody was around. More seductively now, Mero once again turned away from her Darling, deliberately placing her rear end at eye level with him by swimming upwards and paddling to stay in the same position.

As for Kimihito, he was struggling to stay in the same spot and remain a spectator. His body was pushing him forward out of an apparent need to be closer.

'What are you planning to do, Mero?' was his desperate and strangled query, his breathing coming out in a pant as he held his erection downwards in an attempt to disguise his obvious arousal.

'I'm planning on finding your weak spot, my Beloved' was the vague and seductive reply.

He could feel the precum sticking to the inside of his boxers, his clothes becoming even damper than they already were, which Kimihito mused wasn't entirely possible. Then again, it was a wet dream, he was breathing underwater, and the mermaid princess Meroune Lorelei was giving him a sexy hula dance to enjoy at that very moment, so he chose not to question the logistics of this wet dream too much and just have fun while it lasted.

 _I guess I am a pervert, after all._

 _I kind of feel sorry for the monster girls at this point._

 _But at least they'll never have to know about this._

As he continued watching Mero's waist, hips and tail with utmost intensity, he wasn't derailed by her other actions occurring at the same time. Though it would normally capture his complete attention, Mero silently unclasped the back of her bra and let if sink slowly to the floor, the seashells clattering to the ground with a soft thud and finally ripping Kimihito's gaze away from her rear end.

Then the teenager inhaled and his hypnotized state disappeared completely as the sight of Mero's discarded bra fully registered within him. His eyes widened in shock and a glint of pure lust flashed before them before settling hesitation. Short lived hesitation.

It was short lived for three reasons.

Reason number one was because Mero had decided to pull down her hula skirt only a second after Kimihito had made that uncertain expression. She pulled it down nice and slow, as if she had created a slow mo. striptease just for him to fantasies over.

Reason number two that Kimihito was no longer hesitant about Mero's striptease was the close proximity between his face and her incredibly plump butt cheeks. She had bent over as soon as the short seaweed skirt had fallen off her body revealing smooth, silky skin underneath – with no panties. She glanced back at him, seducing him with her eyes by glancing from underneath her long eyelashes. She thrust her rear out towards him, it being so close now that if he took a small step forward his face would meet her core. He somehow remained same and refused to go that far before Mero made the first move.

But the third and final reason Kimihito's hesitation was short lived in this underside grotto faced with Meroune Lorelei's charms was that with one glance over the shoulder, flick of the hair and flash of a smile, Meroune Lorelei made his heart race far faster than he'd ever felt in a wet dream before. It made his pulse quicken like Romeo's when he had first seen Juliet on a crowded dance floor, or like Catherine Earnshaw when she was reunited with Heathcliff, or like any forbidden lover did when faced with the physical embodiment of their affections.

She already had him hook, line and sinker. But Mero was going for more than that. She wanted him reeled up onto the shore, desperate for oxygen. Mero planned to draw him to the edge, and as a royal she knew sometimes authority was the best way to get what she wanted.

It only took one final move to finish off the last of Darling's resolve. She was still knelt over, her hands making their way to the end of her long tail. She touched the very tip of her fin, trailing her hand up along her slippery scales as she made her way upright again. She halted once she made her way towards her ass, cupping each cheek softly in her small hands before giving them a slight squeeze, and then a little pinch.

She let her skin redden with the assault on her ass made by her very own palms. At this point, Kimihito wasn't able to resist any longer. He stared at her naked body unrelentingly, taking in every curve, every facet of her figure.

It's not like he had never imagined Mero under her bikini before, but now that he was witnessing it in the flesh, he wasn't quite sure where to start. He never imagined she would have so much negative space, or that her skin would be quite so translucent. He couldn't believe her breasts were as perfectly shaped as they were, or that her nipples just happened to be the perfect shade of pink. His cock seemed to grow as hard and as long as the stalactites on the roof of the hall right outside those metal doors behind him, goose bumps formed on his skin which now seemed to be covered in billions of nerve endings which had only now begun to work to their full potential He was tinging all over as his stare raked over her posed body, and he couldn't remain still any longer.

 _This is a wet dream remember? No real consequences._

 _And also remember – never, ever tell Ms Smith about these dreams. Even if she says its for a 'psychological assessment'. That trick won't work twice, anyways._

He paced towards her urgently, gripping her slim wrists and pulling her towards him with uncontrollable sexual need. She looked up at him with feigned shock, and he was momentarily broken from his rampage by her bad acting skills

He chuckled slightly 'We both know you wanted something like this to happen, Mero.' and he then tightened his grip on the mermaid, his forearm muscles straining as he moved his hands from her wrists towards her waist and pulling her entire body against him with the force of a man who wouldn't find the time to be gentle. Nervousness slowly roes up in his throat, starting in his chest and moving up from his lungs into his mouth, attempting to consume him. His jaw clenched as he blocked out any anxious thoughts he could from ruining this perfect scene.

He wigged Mero's face towards him, his instincts finally becoming too much for him to bear.

Their lips met in a sigh of relief, not quite joy, but as if they had been starving and their needs finally being addressed. Kimihito greedily crashed his lips against the woman's, his desires begging him to go further, more urgently. His arms were around her, leaving Mero with nowhere to go but against him. His skin felt inflamed, his lips swollen, Mero's cheeks beginning to turn red like a hue of blood drops in snow.

Mero couldn't process what was happening in that moment. Every inch of her will was quelled by the unconscious will that she had to succumb to. Her body felt numb all over, but her skin tingled with electricity in the places that Kimihito held her. Kimihito was still standing, but his knees were starting to buckle. He tried to be embarrassed, tried to regain his composure, in vain.

Mero used her tongue to push open the human's mouth. His knees finally buckled, they fell to a heap on the cool floor, the mermaids tongue snaking into the teenage boy's mouth and touching his tongue lightly. A low noise reverberated in the back of his throat. This only drew Mero to act more dominantly, more feverish. As if she was completely out of character, she clasped Kimihito's hand and lifted him upright, leading him towards the bed as quickly as his legs would allow them to go.

Kimihito pressed Mero down on the bed, so that she was panned down between his two outstretched arms. Their lips parted momentarily, a small smile spreading on Kimihito's face. Mero looked so bewildered and unlike himself that it was unbearable, he brought his head down to meet hers again.

Mero was confused in that second where his mouth met hers once again, as a pain wrenched through her chest and tears pricked her eyes as her hands wound around his shoulders and behind his neck involuntarily.

'I want you to be mine'

'What? I didn't hear you' Kimihito panted as they moved apart once again, his chin jutted forward as if he didn't want to separate in the first place.

'I said I want you to be mine, Darling. Only mine. I thought I wanted a tragic love, but it hurts too much. So, please-'

'Okay. It's okay. Right now, I'm only yours'

'Then please let me be yours, Kimihito. Please cum inside me.'

Kimihito gaped at the sudden plea Mero had uttered in a whisper. He decided he couldn't answer with any words, he couldn't articulate anything. So, he simply kissed her with everything he had instead.

Mero moaned viciously into their kisses, bringing her small hands around Kimihito's body above her and digging her nails into the back of his dark shirt. They dug into the fabric, straight into the flesh underneath. Kimihito bit Mero's tongue in response to the pain, which only caused her to groan louder.

Blood trickled down Mero's cheek from his mouth, dripping onto the already bright crimson bed sheets. They were strewn across it now in a crumple of clothes and limbs, Mero's clothes now nowhere in sight. Her lips quivered as Kimihito wiped away the stream of blood from her face, leaving his hand to rest on her left cheek. His other arm wrapped underneath her slightly arched back, hauling her upwards into a sitting position.

He ripped his shirt buttons apart, not caring to take the time to undo them one by one. The trousers came next, then the boxer's underneath.

'Wait, Beloved, I-'

'Hurry up and let me fuck you already'

He cut off her words as soon as she had begun to speak, his head dipping down and sucking on her neck harshly so she tilted her head back and merely nodded

'Please'

That was all the affirmation he needed. He grasped her breasts and flicked her nipples softly, cupping each mound in his calloused hands and playing with them as he sucked on her neck, his mouth slowly moving down her body and towards her chest. He took each nipple into his mouth in turn, licking and swirling his tongue around as she moaned in pleasure, her legs already beginning to shake.

'Not yet'

'Okay, Master.'

He positioned himself above her, his mind only focused on one thing now, getting the pleasure, they had both wanted from the very second Kimihito had entered this room.

He felt her grab his cock and rub it against her entrance, moaning as her tail flicked below. Her core was just above where her humanlike flesh met her fins, which meant that her juices mixed with her natural slime making her extra slippery. She was already soaking wet, so neither of them wanted to hold back any longer than they had to.

He thrust inside of her without thinking or waiting for a signal, and her chest heaved forward as she arched her back in surprise. He completely filled her, moving in time with the beat of the drums in the background. They seemed to increase in pace along with Kimihito and Mero, with Mero insisting that he push into her harder, and she needed him inside her when he came.

He complied with her wishes.

'Shit, I'm- '

'God, Master, I'm- '

Mero moaned as she came just before Kimihito came, and continued to do so as he ejaculated, his sperm filling her. The warm liquid burst inside her, the veins pulsating on his cock as his balls emptied. Mero's moans turned to screams as they came together, Kimihito cursing under his breath as he kept releasing more cum than he thought he was capable of holding.

Kimihito only pulled out with some regained energy a few minutes later, and they slept for what felt like hours on the scarlet duvet in that dark room. Mero cried as she watched her sleeping prince lie face to face with her, knowing this could only happen in dreams. In her dreams.

Kimihito awoke the next morning to a sight for star crossed lovers. A cold empty bed, a cum stained pillow. A bewildered scan around the room. Not underwater. Not with Mero.

She heard the yells of some monster girls coming from the pool. Miia and Mero were arguing again. He smiled in resignation. Just another day, just another beautiful monster girl.

 _ **THE END**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Spider and the Fly

**Monster Musume: Daily Dreams about Monster Girls - Episode 7: The Spider and the Fly**

 **A Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou (Everyday life with Monster Girls) Fanfiction**

 **WARNING: contains adult content and strong language**

 _FULL DISCLOSURE: The chapters of this story were all co-written by a very talented writer by the name of **clonroise** , who currently works as a freelance writer through Fiverr, and has written fanfiction for various other anime series. If you enjoyed this and previous chapters, then please consider supporting clonroise yourself in the future._

It was a blissfully cool Sunday evening, the kind that seemed to drag wintry days to a close with strong gales and incessant hours of moody twilight. He had slept in late that day, and so Kimihito Kurusu hadn't really allotted any time to be productive before night drew in, simply using his waking hours to clean up after another wet dream and try to keep his monster girl tenants under control. But as time had worn on, with more and more monster girls coming into his care it had become increasingly difficult to manage them and keep the house functioning in a normal way. Naturally, any hope of a normal life seemed to completely disappear with the arrival of his sixth housemate. The incredibly dominant Rachnera Arachnera.

She had been the most distant with him in the latest weeks, spending her time teasing Miia and Cerea, and attempting to tutor Papi and Suu on occasion. However, Kimihito didn't notice her piercing gazes when he wasn't paying attention to her, when he brushed off any questions about his 'good night sleep'. Basically, hiding anything relating to the strange dreams he was having. He hoped it wasn't obvious, but Rachnera was incredibly perceptive of humans, so if anyone picked up on his odd mannerisms it would be her.

After a long hot bath to relax his tensed muscles, Kimihito lay down slowly on his double bed, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Looking back over the last few weeks, he had envisioned each monster girl under his care in some wet dream except for the lustrous Arachne. With Miia it had been a passionate strip tease, Papi had been a loli-lovers dream, Centorea had revealed her less prudish side, Suu had expressed her womanly feelings in more ways than one, and Mero had defined the meaning of star crossed lovers in an underwater grotto.

But why hadn't he envisioned Rachnera?

He pulled the covers up to his chin and sighed, giving up on his curious contemplation for the night. Perhaps it was a good thing he hadn't gone that far, seeing as if he had ever dreamed of Rachnera, her actions in his fantasies might seem to realistic to bear.

 _And those legs._

 _Shit, stop thinking about them – you're trying to sleep!_

He shook his head wildly in an attempt to clear his mind, drifting into a dark oblivion in the hope that there would be no further wet dreams, especially not when Rachnera already seemed to be hot on his tail. A vain hope, nonetheless.

As his eyelids shuddered closed, he seemed to notice a change in atmosphere. Something seemed to grip his limbs and constrain them tightly, causing his eyelids to once again flash open in alarm. And yet he woke up alone. Jut not in his own bed.

He was sat upon a large, sturdy oak chair, his arms pulled behind his back and tied together with a strong, silky material. It dug into his wrists as he attempted to release himself from the chair, to get away from whatever was holding him hostage. The webbing was oddly familiar, but Kimihito was too far gone in a state of sheer panic to contemplate on where he had felt this bondage fabric before. Questions whizzed through his brain at a rate he couldn't even keep up with, not coming to a standstill until something caught his eye, something slowly descending from the ceiling that captured his entire attention within milliseconds.

A glint of dark purple, gleaming red eyes hidden beneath shorts strands of lilac hair. A manic grin displaying razor sharp fangs. Long, carapace-covered fingers and claw like fingernails. A seductive Arachne was stood in front of Kimihito Kurusu at this moment, one he knew all too well. The mature dominatrix Rachnera Arachnera had finally made her way into his dreams, and was standing around ten meters away with her serrated teeth bared playfully.

'What are you doing here, Rachnera? Shouldn't you be in the middle of tutoring Papi and Suu?' Kimihito questioned, but did so with an inward tremble that the alluring woman seemed to pick up on, as she always did. Rachnera smirked at that. A smirk that in Arachne terms could be deemed as incredibly attractive, but as Kimihito still wasn't used to Rachnera's advances it was more than a little worrying. A smirk that could only mean one thing. Rachnera was going to have a little fun with her prey tonight, and there was nothing Kimihito could do about it.

'Oh, I just decided to take a breather and give my favorite human a little treat.' was the vague retort. A soft chuckle followed.

They were situated this time in a mysterious warehouse, completely unfamiliar to Kimihito. His eyes widened as he realized he had no idea where he was, and also had no idea how he'd even got there in the first place. The building seemed completely deserted – aside from him and his companion, of course. The withered brickwork that strained to keep the building from crumbling into non-existence was illuminated by an old overworked oil lamp situated around five yards behind the monster girl. It looked oddly out of place in the otherwise deserted room, with its insistent glow castigating Kimihito's vision. The shadows flickered along the cold stone floor and displayed lengthened physiques of both humans and non-humans present. The only thing breaking the silence now was one man's breathing and an Arachne's quiet snickers. It was cold, clouds of mist formed as Kimihito exhaled every breath of anticipation and frustration. With every breath, more revelations became clear to him

 _I'm in a warehouse,_

 _I'm with Rachnera,_

 _I'm tied to a chair._

 _I'm tied to said chair with webbing._

 _So, Rachnera's tied me to a chair in an abandoned warehouse, completely alone and defenseless?_

 _Oh man._

Despite having a looming sense of dread in the present moment, he had been waiting for this moment since the last time they had met. It had been a while since their last 'standoff' –a few weeks, perhaps? A 'standoff' meaning Rachnera's latest attempt to seduce him, albeit somewhat unsuccessfully as they'd never had a chance to be alone.

Regardless of the different setting, Rachnera was the same as ever. Cool, seductive, and overwhelmingly sexy, something Kimihito wasn't afraid to openly admit, albeit in hushed terms so the other monster girls wouldn't get offended. A teenage boy with a leg fetish, Rachnera was a wet dream in herself, the epitome of sexual control.

'Listen Darling, I figured you really are a pervert after all. Tut tut Kimihito, if you're going to have wet dreams every night at least you could have one about me' Rachnera teased, her drawling voice reverberating within the closing distance between them, and her monochromatic eyes glinting as they reflected the lamp that enabled her vision on this dark night. She smiled broadly, revealing his sharp teeth and her apparent enjoyment of the situation.

'W-what do-? How did you-?' Kimihito averted his gaze in embarrassment and said this with dread lacing his voice. For a reason unknown to him the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, out of fear or something else he was unsure of. His face began to heat up in shame, and his legs began to shake. He clutched the edge of his chair tightly with his fists and prepared to be taunted mercilessly by the only woman who could control him this way.

Rachnera crossed her arms in preparation for her plan to mercilessly torment him, her breasts pushed upwards, her black halter top rumpling slightly with the movement.

'You're so defenseless, Darling'. she launched one of her front pedipalp legs forward towards Kimihito, who had quickly raised his head in response to her sudden motion, frozen with shock. Her long black limb whizzed past his face, almost grazing his cheek and hitting the wall behind him – just above his left shoulder. Cement crumbled from the point of impact as a crack formed where she had hit the wall, stabbing the tip of her leg into the wall and leaning her torso forward, their faces now only a foot apart.

'My my, it looks like someone's getting excited already' the Arachne grinned 'This is going to be fun'. Her eyes sparkled with savagery and her hair whipped around her face as a shot of frigid air whistled down from the newly formed crack in the wall. This demihuman being was as close to immortal as anything could be in Kimihito's eyes, practically invincible with no apparent weaknesses. Kimihito had been studying her intently from the moment she had joined their strange group, and yet he still had not found a fool proof strategy to counteract her forward personality. But there had to be something., something that would catch her off guard at least. Kimihito's instincts surged, urging him forward for no apparent reason. But then, everything about this situation seemed to click in his brain, for one very simple reason.

 _Although it is unknown to most human citizens of this world, these creatures labelled Arachne are surprisingly cautious despite their dangerous looking exterior. Perhaps because of the perception most humans have for them, they are particularly gentle with people they don't know in order to make a strong first impression._

However, knowing Rachnera's obvious distrust for humans set her apart from a lot of her kind, in that she put up a facade of 'not caring' what any human thought of her. From her first meeting them, she had never attempted to hide her strength, had showcased her sex appeal and her domineering preferences ever since Kimihito had revealed his leg fetish.

He also may have developed a fetish for her bondage technique recently.

His face had turned crimson, her face inching closer to his with each whisper. She was incessant with her innuendos, calling him out for his unintentional arousal and giggling as he attempted to hide it.

'It was a good idea to tie your legs to the chair like that'

'u-uh- '

'It's no fun when you don't try to stop me though'

Each comment hit him with increasing intensity, her soft vibrato turning his body to mush. His pupils dilated, and his dark hair stood on end. The wind sifted through Rachnera's straightened hair towards Kimihito and made her surprisingly sweet aroma even more potent. Of all things to dream of, he just had to be stuck tied to a chair, succumbing to Rachnera's will? And with her seducing him with her mere scent and soft voice at that? Kimihito was struggling to stay back, his muscles heaved as he tried to release himself at once in front of the demihuman. He feared her regular sexual attacks could turn into something even more dangerous for them both. He feared his instincts could also overpower him, his body could be hijacked by the unfamiliar chemicals running through his veins.

'What are you doing, Kimihito Kurusu? Do you really want to touch me that badly?' she hummed questioningly, pulling her body in closer towards him, her breath tickling his ear and causing him to shudder involuntarily in anticipation. Like a wild cat, she was unable to be tamed. That made Kimihito want to put her in her place even more, despite clearly not having the strength to do so. That is what his instincts were telling him, but not what his mind was yelling at him. His head screamed at him to escape and clear his head, to come back stronger and to see her as nothing more than a girl he was living with, and a good friend. He shouldn't be feeling these frivolous, erotic emotions.

He leaned forward without thinking, wanting to touch her pale skin in that second more than anything else despite what his mind was telling him to do. She was also inching forward, their bodies almost making contact. And then she pulled away quickly, leaving Kimihito dazed in the wake of her ticklish exhalations.

The echoes of erotic music began to play in the background, a slow lulling bass melody forming as Rachnera took a few steps back, smirking as she caught sight of her companions surprised expression. He would follow her every move intently now, even if his mind told him it wasn't a good idea. He was transfixed, his eyes flitting from her lips to her chest and then down towards her legs, lingering there until moving back up to her face again. She began to walk backward away from her attentive audience, a line of her strong webbing trailing on the cold stone floor below her, the material raking along the ground with an eerie scraping sound. It was as if Kimihito was in a trance, his body was pushing him forward out of an apparent need to be closer. It worried him. To need her body this badly, he was going to hell after this, he was sure. And the reality was, he couldn't really take it anymore.

Whatever she said, whatever she did, regardless of what it was – it was undeniably sexy. The true irony of it being that while she was perhaps the most aware of her own erotic appeal, she didn't realise it to the extent of its effect on him. She was, in a way, the perfect woman for him. Funny really, as she wasn't even human like he'd always imagined his wife to be before becoming a host. But in that moment, there was nothing else he desired – this being his ultimate fantasy.

Whispering sweet nothings to him as he was tied up, her being the dominatrix that she was. She was a few metres away now, the grin spread across her face was diminished and frozen. Then the Arachne inhaled, and it disappeared completely as a determined aura registered within her. Her eyes narrowed in preparation and a glint of intimidation flashed in Kimihito's gaze before settling on tenacity.

'What are you planning to do Rachnera?' was his clipped and wary query.

'I'm planning on finding your weakest spot, Darling. Although I've already figured out where that is.' was the the only sly reply she offered.

Glancing ore her shoulder at him, each eye seeming to wink at him seductively in turn as she began to turn around in a 180-degree rotation. She gave him one last smirk - a sneer, almost, and then began to follow the stealthy beat of the music, her hands wound up above her head clicking in time to the lulling rhythm. Along with the bass guitar, her dance moves grew more adventurous as the melody grew louder. Her legs clicked against the floor, each tap seemed to become more prominent than the last. And yet not of this castigated him, nothing more than the fact that he could do nothing to release his demon, to quell his stifled want of her.

Even though she was being so forceful in her actions, it didn't feel unwelcome. He wanted to be there as the one who created this entire scenario in his head, he knew it was a wet dream once again. It made sense. Although a small part of him in the dream was telling him to be afraid, in reality he probably wanted this even more than she did. She swirled her legs, moving quickly as she swiveled round and round. Her pedipalp legs kicking playfully in can can motions, her hips swinging as she contorted her waist into positions Kimihito didn't even think were possible. Her breasts moved up and down slowly, jiggling as her spider joints seemed to buckle and fold underneath her repeatedly causing her to sway her human body even more.

He couldn't get enough of her.

And strangely, she couldn't seem to get enough of him, either.

 _Thank you, god._

Her face kept moving to keep him in her line of vision, her expressions a reflection of his aroused reactions. They were growing more and more intense; his mouth was probably open at this stage but he didn't care. Her face grew hot as she saw his boxers rise along with erection. Then she finally moved onto the next stage o her plan, not able to hold herself back any longer.

She quickly moved her legs and carried over to him, looking down at hen with a still flushed face she desperately tried to conceal. He saw her took one large labored breath before regaining her composure on humming to humor herself.

'Oh dear, looks like ill have to cut my performance short. You look ready trod burst already' she whispered while leaning forward, tickling his ear with her hot breath as her chest pushed close to him in that one motion. Kimihito tried hard to remember how to be embarrassed.

'N-no, I- '

'Don't lie to me, Darling, Master. You know I hate liars.'

'R-right.'

At this point Rachnera's body was mere inches away from the bound human, their heads at the same level, their expressions opposing one another. Rachnera's was fierce, teasing, hidden arousal; Kimihito's was one of desperation and need. Rachnera took another minute step forward, Kimihito hesitantly frozen, wanting to push away, wanting to scramble away from this overpowering sensation. Rachnera leaned her chest forward, her eyes squinting slightly as she peered at her prey practically squirming before her like a leech. So, this was the power of a leg fetish, she mused, hormones surging through her at an alarming rate unimaginable to a regular human. It was as though everything around them was now a haze, the only thing in focus was their match.

She picked he end of her left arm cover with her right hand, pulling it off minutely, waiting until it had grabbed Kimihito's full attention before sliding it off completely revealing her carapace.

'You look very intrigued, Darling'

'You're very intriguing, Rachnera'

She looked momentarily taken aback, her expression one of shock which quickly changed to a genuine smile, a small laugh escaping her lips as she looked down towards him.

'Of course, you'd say that'

She took off the other arm cover in a similar fashion, drawing it out to allow Kimihito to reach a state where he was struggling against his constraints yet again. The skull pattern adorning her second abdomen gleamed under the lamplight, causing flickers of shadows and highlights to dance along the walls every time she moved.

'Now its time for the real show to start.' she slurred incessantly in his ear, reaching for her short halter top and pulling it upwards exaggeratedly. Her breasts lifted with the motions and she pulled the fabric up over her head, her mounds falling as they were released from their nylon prison. Her nipples looked small and a dark pink-purple color, but despite her chest being an impressive H cup they were noticeably perky.

He really wanted out of that chair.

He'd always unconsciously wanted to see what was underneath that hemline, and he wasn't disappointed. But he wanted more. He wanted to pull off that front garment for himself, to dominant her in the way she was able to control him.

 _Please, Please Rachnera._

'Darling, why are you looking at me like that. I must be disgusting to you.' She furrowed her eyebrows in momentary distrust, her hidden self doubt seeping through as she looked him up and down.

'You're not. I told you before and ill tell you it as many times as you need to hear it.'

'Well, are you scared?'

'Of course.'

A few words exchanged and they knew what they both wanted. They knew they were both looking for the same thing. Her right hand sprung open, her remnant webbing fluttering to the floor. she closed it again in a fist and backed away slightly, only for her to reverse these actions. 'Damn it' she cursed inwardly 'damn these feelings to hell.' Her arm jerked forward, reaching for Kimihito's collar and pulling him forward along with the chair. His eyes widened and after a moment he began to pull away, but the Arachne's vice like grasp seemed more powerful with his new-found passion. Whether that was all in their minds or if it was a physical strength she possessed they were both unsure of.

'You know, I used to despise humans' Rachnera mused quietly as he stared at Kimihito's pale, uncertain expression.

'Rachnera, release me. Please'

She let go of his shirt and placed one long fingernail behind his back, reaching for the fabric encasing his wrists. With one swift motion she slashed the material in half, allowing his bounds hands free. She quickly then leaned forward in front of him to prevent further movement, pushing her human half forward between his thighs while he was still seated. She bit the material holding his legs to the chair and chewed it apart, moving up then to his face so their eyes were once again at the same level.

Within a few milliseconds, they decided to go ahead with what they wanted. Her long fingers grasped his shoulders through his shirt, her palms trailing down his body and ripping the buttons open and placing her hands against his feverish skin. Then she was between his legs again, although this time he had garnered enough strength to stand up.

Her hands reached the hem of his trousers in a daze, pulling them down and tearing his boxers off his body in the process. Their bodies were close now, Rachnera raised her left hand and pressed it against Kimihito's stomach to separate them and as a threat not to come any closer just yet. Kimihito muttered something unintelligible under his breath, and took a step back, now holding onto Rachneras short lavender hair, but looking upwards to heaven chanting a whispered prayer; 'God, please let this be as good and I think its going to be'.

He paused for a moment, then as if he was another entity entirely, he yanked her hair and ripped few stands from her hair to pull her closer to him. The torn hair tatters floated downwards like an eerie waterfall.

She couldn't keep up her detached facade any longer. That one raw action by Kimihito and she was gone. Knowing he wasn't lying to her now, that this was utterly of his own accord, she pushed her human body against his naked one, pressing her bare breasts against his torso and cupping his face in her hands. Her fingers traced slowly over Kimihito's vein lines on his neck and up towards his jaw. It was unbearable, their desire.

Kimihito placed his one free hand around the side of the woman's neck and tilted her head upwards, bringing his own face closer. His breath lingered on the monster girls skin, her scent overwhelming him. Inwardly writhing in agony from his throbbing cock, he calmly brought his burning lips to touch her skin. His mouth grazed along the smooth jawline and down her slim ivory pale throat. Rachnera gulped but remained frozen in shock and unnatural obedience. Kimihito then greedily opened his mouth and licked the hollow at the bottom of her neck just above the collarbone, causing a shudder to go through her involuntarily. He paused for a moment in deliberation, then began to suck the skin there, feeling the blood rush to the surface of her skin and becoming searing hot. Rachnera was gritting her canine teeth now, but a hiss managed to escape her lips. A momentary smirk formed across Kimihito's face at that, seeing as he managed to have an effect, at least physically on the most mature monster girl after all.

He wrapped his one free hand into Rachnera's shoulder length hair, and knotted the locks between his fingers, then pushed his lower body away in compensation of his body's automatic advances. He marveled at the silkiness of Rachnera's tattered head of hair in his grasp and wondered if her lips would be as soft as the rest of his body seemed to be. Instantly his corrupted mind wandered to this notion and he jolted in surprise at himself.

Rachnera took this moment to once again regain her free will and control.

She grabbed her companions spiked navy hair and pulled it away with incredible force, holding her 'landlord' at arm's length as a clump of hair came loose in her armored hand.

'Let me' she rasped sexily, pushing Kimihito back down onto the chair and tying his arms with a string of web she had cast from the ceiling earlier as she had descended. She clutched his thighs, leaving marks from the pressure of her touch as she knelt down in front of him.

Her mouth went around his length, and Kimihito confirmed her lips were as soft as he had been expecting, perhaps even more so. And they were surprisingly warm, encasing him as she bobbed her head up and down in time to the erotic music Kimihito had already forgotten about.

He was already about to spill, but as he began to groan and his cock began to pulsate ready to release, she pulled away and allowed him to suffer for a little while longer.

'Rachnera, help me.'

'Fufu. Oh, I plan to.'

Kimihito reached for the black and gold shawl wrapped around the woman's hips and undressed her completely. Their heart rates kicked up a notch, knowing what was going to happen next, they were frozen for a few seconds as they complemented who would initiate the encounter. In the end, they both did.

She cut the webbing just as he pulled her towards him, he leaned up against the chair as she knelt down so he could enter her at the deepest angle. They looked at each other momentarily, then decided they were too embarrassed to continue doing so. He entered her quickly, filling her before she had a chance to realise he had already moved. She moaned as he stayed still in order to get used to the sensation, blood trickling out of her opening and her six eyes squeezed shut in pain.

'Wait, you're a- '

'SHHHHHH'

\- 'virgin?'

Her whole body seemed to tense up as she covered her crimson face with her hands, obviously not sure how to answer. The ever mature, experienced Rachnera, hadn't encountered something like this before? Kimihito decided to move slowly in order for her to adjust, still slightly shell-shocked from the revelation, but as she could still speak somewhat she explained herself.

'I toy around a lot, but never with a human this size.' She whined as he thrust into her with increased force, and didn't elaborate further as she began to moan in pleasure. The pain and the pleasure seemed to merge into one, as they moved simultaneously to vamp up the incredible feeling of ecstasy enveloping them both.

His dick was wrapped by her core even tighter than his wrists had been encased by her webbing, it felt stronger than steel, yet softer than silk. He pushed up against her sides, rubbing against her ribbing and causing him to whimper with every thrust. He had never felt anything like it, and he was unsure if he would ever feel like this again. So, he drew it out as long as he could. Sadly, this wasn't as long as he would have hoped seeing as he was already pent up from the blow job Rachnera had already given him. They only managed to do one position that night before they became completely exhausted.

After a few minutes, Rachnera's moans had transfigured into screams of Kimihito's name, or darling, and then master, until he was ready to cum inside her.

'I'm going to-'

'No.'

His head snapped up at her in agony, about to yell that this time he literally wasn't physically able to hold back, when she continued;

'In my mouth.'

He pulled out of her as fast as he could in order to comply with her wishes, as he could tell he was seconds off finishing. Her body was still shaking from her last orgasm, her legs spasming as Kimihito took his shaft into his hands and gave it a few last pumps before he finally spilled out, his cum covered her face and chest in a salty white shower, her tongue waiting to swallow whatever managed to fall there. He groaned loudly as he saw her gulp it down, then he fell in exhaustion into a heap between her short legs and began to doze off. Rachnera giggled as she stroked his hair thoughtfully, whispering one last thing before he fell asleep.

'I really enjoy your wet dreams too.'

His eyes fluttered shut, opening to the sounds of chaos from the kitchen on a bright Monday morning.

He sighed, his mattress already bare as he had given up on washing them every night. Because recently, he'd had daily dreams about monster girls. And to be honest, he secretly liked it.

 _ **THE END**_


	8. Bonus Chapter - No Butts About It

**Monster Musume: Daily Dreams about Monster Girls – Bonus Chapter: No Butts About It**

 **A Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou (Everyday Life with Monster Girls) Fanfiction**

 **WARNING: contains mature scenes and may contain strong language.**

 _FULL DISCLOSURE: The chapters of this story were all co-written by a very talented writer by the name of **clonroise** , who currently works as a freelance writer through Fiverr, and has written fanfiction for various other anime series. If you enjoyed this and previous chapters, then please consider supporting clonroise yourself in the future._

Kimihito Kurusu had always pledged as a 'leg' person, and spent a lot of his day distracted by the oddities waltzing all around him. The monster girls, their legs, or lack thereof. But even a boy like Kimihito could be distracted by other things. And it just so happened that the naïve Papi was a connoisseur of undoubtedly turning Kimihito into a 'butt' guy as well.

On this particular day, on a Monday afternoon following a lewd dream with Rachnera as the main seductive protagonist, he found himself seduced in reality by the most unassuming of actions.

They had been walking home from the grocery store, Kimihito's arms laden with bags f food, Miia, Mero and Rachnera also carrying a bag in each hand, Centorea reluctantly wearing a saddle bag stuffed with perishables. Suu and Papi skipped ahead, seemingly unaware of the trudging crowd behind them. They appeared to be playing something resembling tag, as Papi was running around in circles to avoid Suu's damp grasp. In vain, naturally. As they neared the park water fountain, Suu managed to suck up a huge body of water and increase in size and strength, her small strides converting into powerful bounds as she quickly gained on her playmate.

 _Just please don't make a scene before we get home_

Kimihito began to walk faster, as if in doing so h could separate the determined sue and now worried pay from whatever they were planning to do. Suu's expression had turned slightly mischievous, and he was generally aware what that would mean for Papi, and how it really wasn't a good idea to let things develop like that in public.

He walked between the two girls before things went further, Suu beginning to look confused as her raincoat struggled to contain her now womanly curves. Papi tried to take a step towards Kimihito in surprise, but accidentally tripped on a loose cobblestone on the pavement and fell behind him, her birdlike legs knocking to the ground with an eerie scraping sound. He glanced back quickly, alarmed by the noise, and met Papi's tear filled gaze. Her bottom lip wobbled, but she bit it in order to stop herself from crying out. He got down on both knees to come face level with her, now seemingly ignoring the other monster girl's annoyance of being left out in the cold while carrying numerous bags. In that moment he didn't really care, he had prioritized without even thinking about it.

 _Their health and happiness are the most important thing for a tenant to look after. I have to take responsibility._

Papi is ok, she just needs to get inside to wipe her legs clean. She said in a muffled voice struggling to stop herself from complaining too much, looking down at the space between her legs. She swiveled to avoid his gaze, and Kimihito accepted her want for privacy momentarily, raising once again to a standing position in wait of her.

The moment he knew his sleep would be a disturbed one was swift, with one swift motion Papi made sire this night he would have the lewdest wet dream to date. She rose her body slowly, giving Kimihito a clear yet altogether unintentional view of her taut, well-shaped and athletic rear. And that was it. That was the moment he realized that while he was living with these monster girls, every little movement could set him off. He lay in bed rerunning the image over and over in his head, that same brief accident stuck in his brain and refusing to budge no matter what he did to distract himself. He clutched a novel with worn out pages in his hand, his arm limped over the edge of the bed frame. After a few moments, he opened his grasp allowing the book to fall to the floor with a muffled thud, and rolled over onto his stomach with a loud, defeated groan.

 _Some things never change._

His mind began to wander, to daydream as he lulled into a state between wake and sleep. A warm gust of air swayed overgrown grass outside the cramped grey walls of Kimihito's home, filled with even more monster girls than he was used to. One glance out at the deserted street outside, the clear February skies bristling with dreamlike electricity overhead. Soft whispers had enveloped him. He sounds of chatter echoed in his scrambled brain, all thoughts of reality slipping away along with his consciousness. Pale skin and cobalt feathers clouded his vision of his mattress and pillows, he heard one of the girls voices somewhere in his tranquilizing state, then was alone with his own curiosities. His far from innocent curiosities.

 _Papi has a great butt, though in fairness Miia has great hips, and when Suu sucks up a lot of water-_

The setting seemed to shift, he seemed to topple from the bed in a swirl of thoughts. In what felt like a split second he imagined himself sitting cross-legged on a nondescript floor in black nothingness, a cohort of figures meandering out of the blackness and making their way towards him slowly. With one swift motion, the entire plethora of girls turned their backs to him, now reversing towards him with increased pace and apparent impatience. He could make out the figures now, a lamia's long tail first in line, followed by a pair of talons, the clopping of hooves, a wheelchair, the clacking of armored legs, a soft yet ominous thud of boots against the floor, and a lot of slime.

The seven monster girls surrounded his hunched figure, crouching down to get as close to his face as possible. They attempted to move in an orderly fashion, presenting their butts in turn to him, but with increasing urgency got into conflict with each other and practically began shoving their assets right in his face.

Then the air seemed to move around him, as if there was a disturbance creeping up on has torso from behind. His head swiveled quickly, desperate to figure out how the scene would develop. He envisioned Miia's sweet face, then Papi's adorable expressions, Centorea's blush, Suu's naïve eyes, Mero's soft smile, Rachnera mischievous smirk, Lalas expressionless yet understanding head, but soon other faces started popping into his head along with these few. An image of Ms. Smith filled his mind, her long dark hair filling the walls of the room he now resided in, falling into blackness as his gaze stayed fixed on her carefree grin. Following behind her were the M.O.N. team as well- Manako the monoeye, Doppel the shapeshifter, Zombina, the zombie and Tio the ogre. While he firstly only imagined their faces, the real point of this fantasy lay elsewhere All stemming from the -incident- with Papi that day, he couldn't help thinking about their 'assets'. He thought about them all in turn, quickly, before the dream started to take a hold of him and run its own course. It's a good thing he had a pretty vivid imagination for this king of thing.

The first monster girl to take center stage was of course, the force to be reckoned with; Miia the Lamia. She slithered seductively up to a spotlight which had conveniently appeared right in front of Kimihito to brighten the blank nothingness in which the other girls had now receded into with rash impatience. Kimihito even though he heard Rachnera tut as she waited for her own turn. The end of Miia's tail also seemed to vanish into the blackness, but that wasn't the focus here. She gave him a knowing glance and twirled to face away from him once again, giving Kimihito a full 360-degree look at her twirling hourglass upper figure, her tail wrapping in on itself as she did so.

'Darling, why are the other girls here right now? You were mine first!' the young woman pouted, her eyebrows knotting together in confusion and disappointment. Kimihito's mouth hung open unknowingly, and with every new facial expression Miia grasped more and more of his undivided attention. It was as if the other girls weren't even their any more. He didn't respond to her query, he couldn't, he simply sat there agape until the sighed.

'Never mind, Darling. Ill make sure you never have to look at anyone else but me'

She looked away from him, her tail curving in around her body even more, starting to swing her serpentine hips left and right, that erotic dance music bringing back a flood of memories.

 _Oh God._

She begun to sway in an all too familiar way, rocking her body knowingly, knowing now what made Kimihito 'tick'. Her body seemed fluid in its motions, her hips knocking softly to the beat and her waist contorting in positions that seemed near impossible to achieve. Lamia's were awfully flexible, and Kimihito was eternally grateful for that fact.

Her breasts followed her lover body in unintentional movements, their sheer volume causing them to sway in a pendulum form – from what Kimihito could see of them while Miia had turned her back on him. It was almost a replica of last time, her arms softly tracing the air with seductive intent, her butt cheeks seemingly starting to jiggle under her skirt. Once again, nothing he could do could stop her, like a force of nature, she could not be distracted.

She kicked things up a notch after a few minutes of silently teasing him, placing her hands on her waist and slowly sliding them down to the hem of her skirt. She tugged at the denim material lightly, while Kimihito simultaneously gulped in suspense. However, the sexual tension didn't last for long, it seemed as though Miia was as impatient as he was. She began to slide her hands in under the hem of her clothing, moving the material downwards until she let of and it fell off her body, leaving her voluptuous curves exposed. He heard her giggle softly as he choked on the air in surprise, despite already having a fair idea how the dance would develop. She then gave him a fleeting glance and unraveled her tail hesitantly, so as not to hit him with it. She got closer and closer, until her swaying butt cheeks were mere inches away from his face. Her pale skin looked silky beyond human levels of comprehension. Then, bending over halfway, she trailed her hands up her tail from as far down as she could reach, up to her buttocks, tracing her scales lightly in the process. Her hands cupped her butt cheeks momentarily, then she used the ring finger and thumb of each hand to playfully pinch both cheeks at the same time. She looks over her shoulder with a knowing smirk, looking down at her hands then, seeing her skin turn a light shade of pink at the places she teased herself.

Her smirk turned into a loving smile as her eyes captivated his. She stuttered for a moment, before settling on one last sentiment.

'You were made to be mine, Darling.'

'Is it Papi's turn yet?'

A high-pitched voice filled the 'room' and seemed to halt the Arabian dance music as soon as it chimed in. The music immediately adapted to the next protagonist of his dream, shifting to a lighter, more innocent melody. The reason Kimihito was having this wet dream skipped happily out of the shadows, and Miia groaned in annoyance at her presence, just as things had gotten interesting between her and the item of her affections.

'Why are you even here, Papi!?'

'Papi is the reason you're here, Miia. Papi made Master want to feel good.'

Miia spluttered at the revelation, shooting Kimihito a death glare as she moved her body away from him in one swift motion. He felt cold in her absence, feeling as if he was a cold-blooded monster himself, one who relied on her heat. He didn't want to upset her, so he began to try and justify his actions. Yet Miia spoke before he could formulate an apology.

'Its fine, Darling. It doesn't matter who makes you feel that way, so long as I'm the one you satisfy yourself with.'

She slithered into the blackness before Kimihito even had time to deny anything, and once again he felt alone in the darkness. Not for long, though. The next monster girl hadn't had her fun yet.

Papi the harpy practically hopped over to her Master with excitement, twirling around playfully on one taloned leg to face away from him. She was right in front of her cross-legged figure, her butt just above his eye level due to her short height, she only had to crouch slightly for the perfect view. She immediately shoved her taut, well-shaped and athletic butt right in her Darling's face. Her shorts rode up as she did so, exposing the back of her slim thigh. She ran her hands up the top of her legs and up to her butt, before leaning up once again. While Kimihito thought the onslaught was finally over, she was in reality only getting started. She bent over, again, even more purposefully, to expose the tightness of her shorts. She emphasizes it as well as she can, the fabric straining against her peachy cheeks. Her shorts cupped them perfectly, but could scarcely contain them when she bent down in such a way.

The music was still quite low in intensity, and as she rose up again, it seemed to grow slightly louder, trumpets being added to the tune. She giggled softly as she thought about the situation she was in at that moment, seemingly unknowing of how she got there but not unopposed to it. In fact she decided to further it.

She decided to dip back down for the second time, this time slowly pulling down those shorts of hers to fully expose her rear to him. Kimihito didn't have anywhere to go and so sat frozen in this development as she shoved her rear even closer to his face than before. She also decided to end her routine with a look over her shoulder as her Master panted in anticipation. She gave him an uncharacteristic knowing smirk in response to his expression, then frowned and froze in puzzlement.

'When did Papi take off her shorts, Master?'

Kimihito groaned in exasperation as Papi once again forgot her train of thought. The music stopped abruptly as she sprinted away from him and pulled her shorts up to halfway conceal her butt once again. She looked slightly embarrassed, but shook her head violently to regain her naïve demeanor. She then ran back into the shadows and pushed the next hesitant monster girl into the spotlight with a sudden yelp.

Centorea Shianus the centaur stood there, completely bowled over with surprise and shock at having been once again summoned into Kimihito's dreams. She was blushing violently, her neck and face turning bright crimson, her ears turned downwards bashfully, her gaze on the floor, her hooves clopping rhythmically. She created a beat with her walk, this started a soft background song to play as she turned around just like the other monster girls had done. Kimihito was beginning to expect what would happen, and realized that he may just get tramped if he didn't stand up for this one. He began to scramble to his feet but Centorea's soft voice interjected as he got to his knees.

'Don't. I won't hurt you. I couldn't do that Boss, please trust me.'

Her voice cracked slightly as she pleaded with him to rely on her for this part of the dream. Kimihito's expression changed form fear to a loving look as he realized how much this meant to her, that she was on the same level to him as the other monster girls despite 'messing up' so many times, and not being as forward with her feelings. He settled back into his cross-legged position and murmured a response to her to let her know he had resumed his position.

'Of course, I trust you, you're my knight'

He heard her gasp quietly and saw her ears prick upwards with his reply, her shoulders raised slightly in what appeared to be a tint of excitement. She moved carefully backward, using her hands to check her sides for any obstacles, relying on her keen sense of sound to detect any obstructions. She stopped a foot away from Kimihito and waited for him to confirm she was close enough, but he only mumbled that there were still a few centimeters she could close between them. She inched her way backwards until he touched her leg lightly to warn her, she jerked suddenly in surprise at his touch, but her skittishness stopped after a split second and she calmed down considerably.

'Should I squat a little, Boss?'

'Maybe that would be best. Your tail is pretty ticklish, I might sneeze- '

'Oh, sorry! I- Oh, I didn't mean- what I– '

She stumbled on her words as she faced away from him, and it left Kimihito to wonder how she would fare if they were actually looking at each other instead. She ended this train of thought by squatting down lower with her rear horse legs. Her hands, which were still outstretched from her walk back to him, now reached as far back as they could go to grip the sides of her long black skirt, clutching the soft cotton fabric tightly in her small palms before sharply pulling the fabric tight against her hindquarters. In that same moment, she discarded her embarrassment and pushed her large muscular butt right in Darling's face. Only a few inches of airspace and some thin fabric concealed everything to him. However, with the flurry of movements Centorea was performing, she stretched the fabric dangerously against her body, and he heard the tearing from the sudden strain before the climax of her 'performance'. The material ripped dramatically, allowing Kiminito to experience the full view of her behind. Unlike her usual persona, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes locking with Kimihito's with unwavering resolve and a naughty smirk. Kimihito could say and do nothing besides stare, mouth agape at the third monster girl to come under his care.

Suddenly, Centorea began to slid and slip, her hooves finding imbalance on the dark and shiny floor. It was as if she was placed on an ice rink, her legs splayed outwards as she began to skid towards the blackness. She yelled and she went careering into the other monster girls yet all Kimihito could hear was a crash, and a lot of yelling. Along with a childlike laugh. A laugh belonging to the 'unofficial' tenant of Kimihito's home. The fourth monster girl, Suu the slime.

She copied Papi by skipping in her smaller young form out of the shadows, continuing to laugh as Kimihito's eyes clocked hers. She didn't hesitate to get right to business, jogging over to him and plopping down on his lap placing her small loli hands down on the ground at either sides of his thighs. Her wet hair almost engulfed his face, her head not facing his, but rather looking outwards in the same direction as him. He struggled to get a better look at what she was doing, moving his face to the left to see past the back of her head. She decided to sit on her knees right in front of Darling while wearing her tight-fitting wet-suit, an outfit Kimihito found oddly appealing. He noticed the two tin buckets to either side of him and realized what she had planned, and also realized he could very easily be covered by her increased size. He struggled against her body, but this only caused Suu to gasp in unintentional pleasure as her rubbed his hard cock against the inside of her thighs, the material of her wet-suit chafing against her core.

While a shot of pain shot through Kimihito at having to hold back, he steadied himself so as now to go any further.

 _If I have to be swallowed, I guess it'll help me out of this dream at the very least._

She places the ends of her hair tentacles into the two large buckets filled with water, and began to gulp the water from them. Reminiscent of their last dream together, she began to swell on top of him, while her tendrils sucked up water as quickly as they could. She grasped behind her head suddenly, trying to locate her darlings face, savoring a brief glance back towards him and giving him an adorable smile in response to his moans. The pressure increased on his crotch as her ass swelled inside her straining wet-suit. She then made the snap decision to bend over fully, allowing Darling to completely focus on her bulging butt cheeks.

 _I can't help it. Not when she looks like… this._

Her curves developed, her wet-suit stretched and strained, until her ass gets too big to be contained anymore. Her slime couldn't be contained in the tiny wet-suit any longer, her huge breasts and ass needed to be released from their material prison. The seams finally gave out against the sheer volume of liquid and burst all at once.

Finally, free of their confines, her ass cheeks continue to swell like two big water balloons, pushing up towards Kimihito's face, getting dangerously close to consuming him completely as they expanded. However, they eventually stop growing, trembling from over inflation. As if she is shaking from pleasure, Suu let out a little yelp and exhaled loudly, causing her companion to move his arms to check if she was all right. But before he could touch her, and just as her butt cheeks are about to burst, Suu suddenly vanished into thin air, paving the way for the next girl to appear. Kimihito felt a strong sense of whiplash, searching for the disappearing Suu, but she heard her yell from the shadows a few seconds later

'I'm ok! Have fun with the rest of the girls too Master.'

He shook his head not in defiance, but in a daze. With all of this action taken by the first four tenants of his home Kimihito had already become incredibly aroused, so with every new development he was unsure how he would be able to manage himself down there. That didn't help with the next phase, the next monster girl to grab his attention. Mero appeared as quickly as Suu had disappeared and wheeled up to his body, the spotlight following her attentively and causing her damp scales to glisten like diamond jewelry. She made her way towards him before quickening her movements to avoid any protests her darling was preparing to utter. She slid off the seat before any words could be said, and Darling found her sitting right in his lap.

'Mero, we can't- '

'My love, if I have to give you up to another woman, at least look at me when she isn't beside you.'

'But- '

Mero deliberately shifted and wiggled in her seated position on his lap to "stimulate" Darling, causing his argument to be cut short as he gave a sharp intake of breath. She gazed at him momentarily before looking over her shoulder with a knowing smirk at the crowd situated in the shadows, their outlines only visible as she turned around to gloat, then receding back into the blackness as she focused her attention back on the task at hand.

 _Why does this always happen to me?_

 _I won't be able to stop myself from jacking myself off much longer. But what if they think that's weird, what if they don't look at me the same?_

She registered the confusion on Kimihito's face and smiled mischievously, unlike her usual noble persona. Then, almost as if to castigate him further, she swiveled in his lap so as to get into a more comfortable position and then slowly moved forward, bending over in a "downward dog" pose, lifting her rear high in the air right in Darling's face.

'I think I'm going to cut in here before things get a little to interesting and I decide to keep watching you two instead' a snide low voice interjected, and the clacking of multiple legs filled the silent void, Kimihito's eyes flitting upward to be greeting by an all-too familiar face in his dreams. In fact, the most recent face heed seen in these fantasies. Rachnera Arachnera. The one who knew all about his desires.

Mero sniffed loudly as she heard her friend make her way towards the center of the room, she grabbed the wheelchair and hoisted herself up into it with incredible strength, spinning it around to face her imposer in a matter of seconds.

'You could have let me have a little more time with my Beloved, Rachnera.'

'Ah, but I'm not the type to be gracious with my toys. I don't share.' The Arachne sneered in response to Meroune's complaints.

With a pout and a longing look, Mero gave her parting words to Kimihito which of course were a lot more dramatic tan anyone else's. Naturally.

'My dear Beloved, I will have you in my heart until we meet again! Oh, is this the curse of forbidden love, that we will always be kept apart by other conquests? Until you wake, farewell- '

'Hurry up, Mero – I want to sink my fangs into your Darling as quickly as possible.'

'Hmph'

Mero flicked a steely gaze towards Rachnera as she pushed past her, bumping her wheel into one of the Arachne's front legs to vent her anger towards the teasing interjector. Rachnera simply rubbed her now probably pained leg and laughed.

'fufufu, so touché.'

She turned away from the vanishing Mero to face her prey, already close to him, now facing her back to him in one swift rotation. She had her full of looking at him, now she planned to have him look at her. After all, he did always mention how much hew liked her legs. Time to reward him for all those ego-boosts he had given her. Not that she wouldn't have pushed this upon him anyway, this was merely a pretense, an excuse to tease him mercilessly and gauge his reactions.

She started by slowly waving and wiggling her abdomen enticingly for him. Thaw music had changed continuously since Mero had arrived, and it once again transitioned into something suited to Rachnera's seductive persona, into something that even alone could arouse somebody into a state of delirium. Kimihito was already past that point he pressed his hand against his crotch to hold down his huge erection. He but his lip to stop the groans, only allowing the escaping muffled sounds to be heard. Meanwhile, the next fantasy had already been apprehended, Rachnera began to back up little by little, swaying her hips with each step, her pedipalp legs swinging in time to the music, chuckling as she playfully shook her body to increase Kimihito's desires.

She continued with this onslaught until she was close enough to start pressing and rubbing her abdomen right up against his chest and crotch. He couldn't even try to stop her; this dominatrix wasn't taking no for an answer. He couldn't even form sentences, as speech came out of unintelligible syllables. She continued to stimulating Darling this way, pressing her firm assets up against his body and chafing the fabric of his clothes between them, making him reach a point that he couldn't hold back any longer from pleasing himself. She noticed his resignation, and looked down at his crotch, grinning as she realized he had given up trying to hid his growing erection.

'We all know you don't want to be bored with a mundane married life, Kimihito.' She stated as he put his hand down under his trousers, reaching for his cock. He froze with that statement, unsure of what she was trying to say but thinking it made him out to be someone even more indecisive than he already was.

'That's not true!' was his meek answer, still undecided on how he would validate his point, just knowing he had to in someway defend himself.

'Isn't it? you're so naïve, its almost cute. But your walking on a tightrope at the moment, and you know you'll have to pick. So, hurry up and choose me.'

W-what?

She pushed her body into him one last time, cutting off whatever he was about to say next, and also cutting off all sense of reason he had formed beforehand. He couldn't comprehend what she was saying, and she wasn't about to explain it further. That, he would have to figure out by himself. She got up as quickly as she had interrupted in the first place, and sauntered away, laughing as she left Kimihito in a disoriented and frazzled state

He heard a faint cough as the winds picked up around him, the blackness enveloping his vision as a voice rang out in the blackness. An eerie, soft sound filled the air as he regained his sight, and Lala the dullahan was the figure who greeted him once his eyes had been reopened. The wind was at gale force, yet despite this, Lala stood in front of Darling while wearing pantyhose and sexy dark blue lingerie. He then noticed her head was not attached to her body, but instead was lying on the ground facing Darling, placed between him and her body.

 _Lala too?!_

Her headless body slowly saunters towards her Darling, with the grace, poise and fluidity only a dullahan seemed to possess. She walked around her head which was staring at the ground, averting her gaze from her bodily actions while her stance had stopped and posed right in front of him. Her hands were on her hips, her breasts were jiggling, her duck blue skin seemed to glow in the single spotlight. She looked… beyond human. Despite having the most 'normal' of the bodies within all of Kimihito's monster girl tenants, in that moment she looked the most surreal.

 _Honestly if she sprouted wings right now I wouldn't even be surprised._

As her eyes finally shifted their gaze upward, she started to look at him with a knowing smirk, her headless body turning around, and slowly bending over to pick up her head. She pushed her head into her busty cleavage as she leaned forward, practically shoving her ass right into Kimihito's face in the process.

 _Turns out I'm a big fan of pantyhose- must be because of the 'leg thing'._

Lala parted her legs slightly trailing her one free hand up her right leg. She felt the pantyhose fabric from her toes right up to the hem of her panties which had been covered by the stocking material.

 _Ok I admit it, a leg fetish, then._

Kimihito's hand gripped his cock from underneath his clothing and he had begun to move it up and down his length. Lalas head had since been taken away from her chest and was watching him intently, her expression a mixture of interest and embarrassment. Before she could watch anymore, however, her body had rose back up into A STANDING POSITION. She took a single step forward away from Kimihito and rose her hands above her head, before placing her head back on top of her neck the wrong way around so that her face was still facing her darling. Lala sighed in defeat.

That's the wrong way around

Her body jumped in surprise and awkwardly grabbed its head and placed it the right way around, showing obvious signs of shame and mortification in getting it wrong the first tine around Kimihito merely chuckled at the strange exchange while Lala's ears turned pink.

'It was a reward for your cut down on the fantasies lately. Hopefully you won't need these dreams in your life at all eventually.'

He silently watched her walk away, and the gale continued until she had left his plain of sight. It then died down and he was left with the clacking of heels to fill the emptiness.

'Mr. Kimihito Kurusu, what am I doing here?'

Ms. Smith was the next person to grace his vision, walking briskly into view, the spotlight blinding her as the light reflected on her glasses. She almost stumbled from the lack of sight, but the settings adapted to cater for her poor vision. She sauntered forward until she stood in front of Darling while wearing pantyhose and sexy black lingerie. The pantyhose reached up to her waist, transparent enough to see the lacy matching black underwear underneath. She slowly placed each long slim leg in front of one another, making her way towards Darling while swaying her wide hips with every step, stopping right in front of him once she had closed the distance between them.

'Care to explain why I'm here, Kimihito? I don't think the Interspecies exchange bill training I received catered for this kind of thing.'

'Uhhhhh'

'Never mind. At least I've received some…. Private experience to deal with this sort of thing.'

She gave him a wink before pushing her glasses down the bridge of her nose slightly, her long dark hair cascading down her back and flowing around her as she then turned around and slowly bent over halfway whilst pulling down her pantyhose, practically shoving her pleasantly round and full rear right in his face in the process. He wanted to claw the pantyhose right off her body, but thought better of it. She was, after all, his boss.

She laughed loudly as she heard the rustling of Kimihito's trousers. He had begun to pump his cock even faster than before, not knowing how he had managed to get through so many girls without blowing already. She chose to ignore what he was doing after that laugh, and simply took off her glasses, placing one end of them in her mouth and biting on it playfully. She then placed them on top of her head and beamed in a way that made him feel the most inexperienced he had ever felt.

'I'm risking a lot by placing my trust in you, Kimihito. Don't disappoint me. Of course, I have no doubts you'll be fine, but right now id like a little evidence of that.'

'I- I promise! You can count on me!'

She got up swiftly, her heels clipping across the floor as he got a clear view of her bouncy ass walking away. He wished she had stayed longer, as always.

'Good work then, and good luck!'

He heard some mumbling from behind him, and his heart beat wildly as he had no idea what to expect next. He had already dreamed about all his tenants AND his boss, what else was there? Why hadn't he climaxed yet?

The answer came in the form of a monoeye.

Manako the monoeye now stood in front of Darling while wearing pantyhose and sexy white lingerie. His mouth hung open in arousal and shock, completely bowled over by the MON girl, how she had managed to get into his dreams he was completely at a loss for. That didn't mean he didn't want her there, though. He definitely wanted her there at that moment.

'Umm, Mr. Kurusu- '

'It's K-Kimihito'

'Right Kimihito, Ummm – the MON team followed Ms. smith san here and well- I don't know, were wearing these outfits, and Ummm- '

'Uhhhhh'

They were both unable to form coherent sentences, which didn't make for great conversation. To alleviate the awkward atmosphere, Manako decided to put her thoughts into action. She walked right up to him as fast as her short legs would allow without running, clearly looking extremely self-conscious about her attire. he smiled softly, his reaction while watching her stare at the floor and then look up at him every half second, and he decided to trace her face with his gaze until the next time she caught his eyes – right before she crashed into him. But as she caught Kimihito looking her in the eye, she quickly started to become flustered and turned around to hide her small face.

'I don't normally do things like this, b-but you're really nice, s-so- '

She then hastily pulled down her pantyhose stockings and bent over, practically shoving her surprisingly ample rear right in his face. His eyebrows rose and he was about to say something, but his hands were working independently from his brain on his cock, and any words only came out as a strangled moan. Manako looked back to locate the noise and finally noticed what Kimihito was doing, so intensely put off her stride by this that she fell forwards, her legs tangled with his, her face hitting a conveniently located pillow with a soft thud.

'Wait, that pillow wasn't there- '

'Honestly Manako, you need to practice a bit more before you can do these kinds of things' a bubbly voice erupted form the pillow. It transformed in a puff of smoke, allowing Doppel the shapeshifter to make her grand entrance. She grinned proudly, obviously pleased with herself as she lifted Manako to her feet and pressed her back, guiding her back into the blackness. Manako sprinted out of his vision, clearly bashful at her failed attempt to seduce him. He though it was sweet of her, but his mind was nearly completely wiped of anything that had happened before with the rest of the MON girl's actions.

He hadn't paid much attention to Doppel's default form up until this moment, but he had ample time to appreciate it now. She stood in front of him while seemingly wearing a white bathrobe, crisp clean wool that she could be covered in from head to toe, yet he noticed her collarbone was left completely bare as if she was wearing nothing underneath. That sent his imagination into overdrive, and he didn't have to wait very ling to find out this mischievous girls chosen attire to torture him with. As she practically belly-danced her way over to him, her "bathrobe" gradually unraveled into her familiar white hair.

This of course meant she was wearing nothing but white pantyhose. With the "ruse" uncovered, she turned around to face away from him just as all the other girls had done before, obviously competing with them to see which butt Kimihito liked best. Legs spread apart, she bent over halfway allowing her breasts to dangle in front of her as her hair fell down past her shoulders and toward the floor. In true Doppel jokester style, she gave her derriere a little teasing shake as she shoved it right in Darling's face. He teased the end of his penis with the tips of his fingers, now wet with precum and his breathing quickened as she used her hands to play with her butt cheeks right in front of him.

To set him over the edge even further, she then decided to bend over fully, looking at him mischievously from between her own soft, pantyhose covered legs.

She then stood up as if nothing had even happened and called out to her other comrades.

'Zombina, you're up.'

While giving him one last look and mouthing 'looks like my times up… for now.' And winking at him cheekily before skipping away from him, high-fiving Zombina as they passed each other.

'Yay, my hand didn't fall off that time, brilliant!'

Zombina, the zombie, had opted for stockings and sexy orange lingerie, complimenting her fiery hair and personality to a T. She confidently made her way right up to Darling without even one hint of hesitation unlike most of the other girls. She then turned around as a routine at this point – at least that was expected by Kimihito at this stage - and thrust her butt right up in his face. He noticed she had added extra padding to her rear since the last time he had saw her, and wondered if that was just his imagination or if she had also done that I reality. However, all trains of thought were cut off by Zombina who now sported a mischievous smirk.

'Its been a while, Kimihito! How are you?'

'I'm good, and you?'

'Hahaha, I'm pretty happy to be here right now too. Its weird, but I'm kinda digging these stockings. Keeps my sewing in place, y'know?

'Course, of course that's why you'd like them. Ahahahahaha.'

He scratched the back of his head with his free hand and laughed timidly, Zombina's eyes quickly clocking in on what he was doing with his other arm.

'Oooohhhhh'

She burst into a fit of laughter and clutched her side, her seams nearly splitting form her hysterical guffaws.

'I see, so that's why I'm wearing this getup. You're a pervert, ahahahahaha.'

'No I'm not!'

'You sure?'

Zombina bent over just enough to start trailing a hand up one of her legs, before reaching her booty and giving it a nice big slap in front of him. His argument was rendered invalid at that point. With that, Zombina considered her work done, and, still laughing, she made her way into the shadows for the last monster girl to take center stage. Tio the ogre.

She appeared, towering above him while wearing very tight-fitting pantyhose and sexy pink lingerie.

 _What a finale._

Her huge breasts could barely be contained by her enormous bra, and it heaved with her chests weight as she walked with measured steps towards him. However, contrary to her calculated steps, her expression was her usual sunny and carefree one. She loomed over him as she finally reached his, before giving him a mischievous wink and turning around. Her scarlet eyes flashed before she turned around with a plan that would resemble the other monster girl's onslaughts. She placed her hands on her knees before bending down and shoving her big ogre butt an inch from Darling's face.

Kimihito moved his hand up and down faster underneath his trousers, feeling his balls swell as he readied himself to shoot a load all over her. however, in leaning forward, Tio managed to cause the rear of her pantyhose to stretch and strain to its breaking point, and it promptly split in half right before Kimihito's eyes, exposing the big butt cheeks underneath. In spite of Kimihito being completed shell-shocked form the dramatic removal of clothes, Tio simply giggled at this erotic turn of events.

 _I though pantyhose were meat to be extremely stretchy?!_

He watched the nylon material flutter to the ground as Tio rubbed her soft legs and all the way up to her hips with her large hands.

By this point, Kimihito was masturbating enthusiastically to this latest dream, his lewd thoughts overwhelming him.

 _I don't even care about who has the best butt anymore!_

 _All I want is to be with all of you._

 _Is that impossible?_

With that one plea, he was ale to envision the butts of Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu, Lala, Smith, Manako, Doppel, Zombina And Tio, all surrounding him. They just appeared as suddenly as he had been placed in this scenario in the first place, creeping closer and closer to him, until they get so close that their butts form a tight circle around his head. They almost seemed to be competing at this point, which Kimihito mused, was probably very likely.

As Kimihito masturbated harder and faster, pumping his cock as fast as was humanly possible, Papi's butt suddenly puffed up in size, swelling almost as large as Tio's within seconds…. then Doppel's….and then Manako's….and soon all the surrounding butts began to steadily inflate bigger and bigger like balloons, pushing and squeezing against each other for space. In order not to be outdone, the larger butts increased tenfold in volume, the smaller butts retaining their muscular properties by pushing over assets out of the way.

They soon all swelled to such a large extent, becoming so plump and round that Kimihito could see nothing else, their soft skin reflecting against the spotlights and light shining off them, reflecting off scales and being consumed by velvety stockings. They pressed up against Kimihito's head and face, and as he started to approach his own climax, the butts start to tremble from over inflation. Each butt quickly reached its limit in tandem with his own rhythm, squishing and squeezing against its "neighbors".

And Kimihito was about to wake, but not before he went out with a bang. After a few tense moments, the entirety of his fantasy, all the bottoms surrounding him finally burst with a loud bang, and Kimihito's cock finally "burst" with a huge offload of semen, emptying his balls simultaneously with the end of the dream, bringing his nighttime desire to a satisfying end.

 **THE END**


End file.
